The Legend That Never Was
by Bighead98
Summary: Who knew a bunch of misfits could have made it this far in the universe? Would you believe it if it all started with a prayer from a nobody?
1. Prologue: The Start of Something New

**I do not own anything except this story**

* * *

"_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._ _And who knows:_

_starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky —_

_one sky, one destiny._"

_**GGGGGGG**_

A boy with spiky brown hair had just finished reading a letter from his childhood friend. He wore black and silver outfit that, while remaining baggy, is like his original outfit. It contains a darker style using many zippers and extra leggings with a silver crown necklace. This boy was Sora the Keyblade Master.

Next to the teen was a fellow Keyblade wielder and his best friend. He had on baggy jeans, with a bandage on his right hand. He was also wearing a black under shirt with a white and yellow jacket over it. This was Riku.

After reading the letter, a touched Sora felt light form slowly in front of him. Soon, it became like a door.

"Light." Muttered Riku

"A door to light." Whispered Sora

Immediately Sora got up and looked down on Riku "We'll go together." Assured the Keyblade Master as he stretched out his hand.

"Yeah." Agreed his best friend as Riku was helped up. Silently, the duo made their way towards the door and disappeared.

_**GGGGGGG**_

Like two light blue meteors, the forms of Sora and Riku quickly shot down into a clear blue sea. After crashing, the two went above the water and caught their breathes. Shakes their hair, they both looked around to see where they were.

"Sora! Riku!" shouted a very familiar voice. Said teens turned around to see a girl their age with bright auburn hair. A pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers. She appeared to be waving cheerfully at the two.

Smiling, Sora began to swim to shore with Riku right behide him. Just as he reached land three figures rush in front of Kairi. It was none other than Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy… the dog right?

Anyways, jumping high, the trio ran towards the duo. Goofy jumped on Sora as did Donald, hugging the teen causing all of them to fall into the sea. While Mickey went into Riku's arms and was spun around.

After hugging his animal friends, Sora took out his good luck charm from his pocket. He looked back up to see his friend's face, "W-we're back!" stuttered the smiling Keyblade Master. Smiling back, the Princess of Heart bend over and pulled out her hand "Your home." She grinned as she helped her friend up.

_**GGGGGG**_

Unknowing to others, a teen girl made herself appear.

She wore a white dress with blue sandals. Her hair was white-blonde and had pale skin. Most of all, this girl bore a resemblance to Kairi, for she was her nobody: Namine. And by the looks of it she was worried.

She has been watching Sora from within her other half and did not sense another boy within him, "Roxas…" she whispered to herself.

You see Roxas was Sora's nobody and other half. Nobodies cannot truly exist without their somebody. So, of course, joining back with their somebodies was necessary to become whole.

But for some reason, Namine could not feel Roxas' presence within Sora somehow. Could it be, Roxas disappeared from existence? "No!" Namine assured herself "That's impossible, when a nobody combines with their somebody they live on within the person."

But then where was Roxas? Surely he's still alive… in a way, he did fuse with Sora after all right ? Then why did the witch not feel her nobody counterpart in Sora's heart? The blonde teen took a deep breath "Don't stress yourself Namine." She told herself "Roxas fused with Sora, you saw it yourself."

Of course Roxas still exists, they are the same person after all. The blonde boy is living deep inside Sora's heart where he's probably still getting adjusted to the whole thing. After all, Roxas isn't going anywhere right?

Ha! If only she knew.

_**GGGGGGG**_

Somewhere, far from Destiny Islands, was some sort of space station. Inside was some kind of storage house that held a special treasure, which we'll find out about soon enough.

Just then a Door of Light opened in the front of the storage and spit out a figure, then closed, "Goddamn! Talk about a rough ride." Grumbled the figure.

Looking closer, the figure was actually a teenage boy. He had blonde, spikey hair that blow against the wind. As he got up, you can see him with a jacket that had a white and black checker pattern. With the look on his face you can see he's pretty winded.

"Damn it! Wasn't I suppose to be with- oh wait! Oh yeah…" The teen began to remember what he did

_(Flashback)_

_In the Sora's deep dive laid Roxas, the Key of Destiny, former number XIII of Organization XIII, and nobody of Sora. Here he was after fusing with his other half in order to become complete and truly, finally exist._

_Well, he sure in hell didn't feel complete._

"_(Insert bored sound), god this sucks! Damnit Namine you lied!" complained Roxas_

_Said girl told him that when he combined with Sora again, everything would be fine and it was for the best. _

_Bullshit._

_In Sora's heart, there was literally nothing to do but stand on his colorful platform and stare into nothingness. Sure the picture of Sora with his friends was pretty cool, but got boring after awhile. And frankly, Roxas found it disturbing. There were also occasional__ Shadow Heartless; remnants of Darkness from when Sora had been a Heartless himself. But they were no match for Roxas' skills really._

"_How'd I lose to Sora again? Oh yeah, the __summon to hand power, right." Roxas reminded himself. With a sigh, the teen crossed his arms and began to think._

_Is this really where things end for him? Is this really how all there is to his existence? Oh, how fate is cruel to him._

_Wait a minute._

_This is not any of his doing by his choice. Because of Riku, Diz, the organization, and probably Namine, he ended up like this to complete Sora._

_Wait! __Wait one hella-frickin second!_

"_Son of a bitch! Those ass-wipes__decided my fate for me!" the ex-nobody screamed. That's right, he said it!_

_His thoughts raged very quickly. So what if he didn't really want a heart? Being with whole was Roxas' and only Roxas' choice alone! Who is anyone to tell him what's what? They had some nerve to put him in this situation and put his destiny in their hands._

_Seriously, what is wrong with these people?!_

_Sighing deeply, he put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and looked over his life and what- not, including the Xion moments he had with the girl he could call his sister, even though this is kinda her fault in a way._

_After a few moments, he opened his eyes and made a decision, HIS own decision, "If this is what it means to be complete, then I'd rather be a soulless body than have this damned life." He said to himself with some pride. This really is the first choice of his own accord._

_Now the question was how the hell would he leave this place? _

'_Maybe Sora could have idea from his perspective.' Decided Roxas and he closed his eyes to see Sora's views from the outside._

"_Light." Muttered Riku_

"_A door to light." Whispered Sora_

_As they described a Door of Light formed in front of the duo._

_Snapping his eyes open quickly, he found his answer, "Of course a Door to Light! Maybe it can help me get out from this place!" Roxas whispered "Now how to get its attention."_

_Just then, a weird idea formed in Roxas' head. Maybe a prayer was in order? I know it was kind of corny, but wasn't that what most people used to get help from an entity or something like that?_

_Beings were strange these days._

_Shrugging, Roxas folded his hands together and made up a prayer, 'Door to Light, I know the request I'm asking you is selfish, but I can turn to no other, please, I can't just let things at where they are, so bless your holy power inside this heart and set me free from this jail of my somebody.' Prayed the ex-nobody._

_Opening his eyes with hope, Roxas looked around to see if his prayers were answered. By the look of things, it went onto deaf eyes._

"_Damn!" cursed Roxas. Sighing in defeat, the ex-nobody fell on his back. Was this really it? Is this truly his one and only fate? To just reside within Sora and look over the Keyblade Master's life? _

_Just as the ex-nobody closed his eyes in acceptance a ray of light hit his eye socket as he opened up once again. The blonde gasp at the sight he saw. The Door to Light has answered his prayers._

_The holy door appeared in front of the Keyblade wielder as he stood up. Shaking out of his shock, Roxas smirked and punched his fist into his left hand "Alright, now to see what this universe has in store for a guy… or nobody like me." And with that jumped into his door to freedom. _

_(Flashback end)_

Aaaaaand that's how Roxas ended up in the middle of nowhere…kinda. Oh well, better than living in someone else's shadow for the rest of existence in Roxas' opinion.

Looking around Roxas saw the storage house in front of him and sigh in relief, "Maybe I can find some help inside." He thought and went in.

When he went up and found some sort of complex, electronic lock, which looked like it needed a password to open. The lock caused Roxas to snort, as if he needed a code.

Reaching out his left hand, a burst of electrified light burst out and was soon replaced by the Keyblade OathKeeper. Bringing his hands together, a thin blue circle appeared then a blue light shot out and hit the lock. Random numbers appeared on the screen before a green light came to life and opened the door.

"Works every time." Stated Roxas as he put the Keyblade on his shoulder. As he walked inside the building, the teen saw some… unique specimens. There were about four humanoid monsters with grey armor, helmets, and club like weapons that made them look like soldiers.

Roxas could only blink at the sight. What. The. Fuck.

Seriously, what the hell is this suppose to be!

Those… soldiers turned and saw the nobody standing in the guarded area. Quickly, one of them went up in front of him with weapon ready. Obviously, he was not supposed to be here.

Pointing its club at Roxas, the soldier spoke in some language Roxas could not understand.

"Gu!" It exclaimed as he faced a confused Roxas

"I'm sorry, what?" he tried to ask the creature

"Gu!" it shouted again this time poking its stick at the teen, who was still lost.

"Really, I don't know what you're saying! Do want me to do sign language or something!" the blonde suggested while bringing up his hands.

Seeing this as an attack, the solider brought its club up to strike down Roxas and to capture him. On instinct, Roxas easily blocked the attack easily with OathKeeper and countered with his own strike at the side of his attacker.

Seeing of their comrades beaten, the rest of them flipped their weapons over. The nobody was curious at what would happen when bullets shot out of the club. Seeing little choice, the nobody blocked the bullets and rolled in.

He gave an upper slash to the closest enemy and kicked it away, causing to crash into the crates nearby. Another one went in and tried to stab Roxas, though the nobody made sure to lock their weapons together. The last solider aimed its gun at the teen to end this bout, but with quick reaction, Roxas pointed his Keyblade upwards.

"_Blizzaga_!" Exclaimed the blonde as a block of ice shot towards the grey soldier with high speed before it could shot again. It screamed in pain as the ice hit it dead on in the face and fell on the floor with a loud _thud_.

With that, Roxas ended this fight with a side-step and knocked the last fighter to the ground with the hilt of OathKeeper. Roxas then looked around to see his handy work.

Sighing in disbelief, Roxas put his hand over the back of his head, what a surprised. '_Why me_?' was all the blonde could think. All he wanted was to NOT to let his existence fade away and decide his own fate! Is that so wrong?

He turned around to see the crates by one of his defeated enemies. Shrugging, he went to the crate. Might as well check out the goods, right?

With key at hand, he popped off the top to find gold and jewelry in the box, "Well, that explains what they were protecting." he Concluded as the nobody toke up a hand full of the stuff and put it back. Then something caught his eye: a red action figure by a diamond.

With eyebrows raised, he picked up the figure, "What's this?" he wondered as he continued to observe it. For some reason, Roxas could feel a power within the toy: the power to protect and to fight for justice, 'This definitely isn't a normal toy.' thought the nobody until his thoughts were cut off.

"Would you give that to me?" asked a voice from behide.

Roxas turned to find a man in a red jumpsuit. He had a logo of that stated 35th on his left chest, while his belt buckle is made of the Roman numeral for 30 on his belt buckle. On the both sides of his helmet, one could see yellow flame designs. In addition to that was a very thick collar that made him look a bit old school.

Once again Roxas blinked in surprise, things were really getting out of line here, "Um, who are you?" questioned the blonde, who was still surprised.

"I'm branded as a pirate at the moment." Answered the figure

Roxas formed an 'O' with his mouth and walked up to the pirate "Ah, so you're a professional." Stated the Keyblade wielder. He then held up the item in question.

"So this yours or something?" asked Roxas but the figure shook his head.

"No…but I need it." Replied the red pirate

"I see." Said Roxas understanding a bit. He then continued his slow pace towards the man and put out his hand, "Well here you go."

The man in red was slightly taken aback from the generosity of the teen in front of him, "So wait, you're going to fight me for this?" he questioned

Roxas shook his head, "Nope. I have no reason to keep this thing, I'm not a pirate."

"But then why did you do all this?" he questioned gesturing to the fallen soldiers

Roxas shrugged, "It was a misunderstanding."He laughed nervously

The pirate blinked at the teen in front of him then shook his head and sighed "This isn't what you want, is it? Just what are you after?" questioned the man which made Roxas put down his head in thought with his chin underneath.

"Nothing in particular…", what did he want? All of his goals, so far in life, were decided by other people. Xemnas with Kingdom Hearts, Xion with freeing Kingdom Hearts, and going back to Sora with Diz, Namine, and Riku. Seriously, his life was messed up!

Anyway, just where did that leave him? What does he want with his life? What goal was great enough for him to risk everything for? All of a sudden a thought hit him, "…But I think the greatest treasure in the universe would be worth looking for." he answered proudly "You're a pirate, so you probably heard about it right?"

But then Roxas sighed "Although, it's probably just a legend." Concluded Roxas as he looked back at the treasure in his hand.

"It's not just a legend." Assured the pirate. That statement made the nobody widen his eyes. It's it true? Could there really be such a treasure out there in the vast cosmos?

"If you give up, then you can never get it…" the pirate told Roxas as he turned to the light. The blue-eyed boy then heard a noise. Like some kind of ship and it was rising.

He narrowed his eyes from the light to find a red ship going above. It was a complete pirate ship with two swords crossed with a hat in the middle, all in silver, on the sail and in other places.

"It's your decision to make." Said the pirate as he turning slightly with the light shining upon him.

Roxas gulped as he looked at the magnificent ship before him and said the only thing in his head, "You really like red, don't you?"

The man in red could only sweat drop at the question.

This is gonna be a long journey…

_**GGGGGGG**_

_**1 Year Later**_

We find Roxas whistling a Disney tune, hard at work. He was cleaning the poop deck with a broom, soap, and water. Why do they even call it a poop deck? It's not like people poop on it, right? Anyway, he was working up a sweat with no regret.

For the past year Roxas has been traveling across the universe in order to the ranger keys. Their origin was unknown to Roxas.

But it seems that the ranger keys were the ticket to getting the greatest treasure in the universe. So he and AkaRed, the pirate he met a year ago, formed the Akaki pirates (**Red pirates**); searching the universe for the keys and all.

Also, they were wanted. I mean really wanted. They were known as the biggest rebellion group against the Zangyack Empire. Apparently, those soldiers that the teen kill were a part of the empire and were called Gomin. The encountered a lot of them on his journey. Really, those guys were like ants in a motel, they won't stop popping up!

Any who, they were pretty well known throughout the universe by now. The three of them had worked together planet by planet in order to get the greatest treasure in the universe.

Did I say three? About that, there was a third member in the crew: Basco ta Jolokia. That guy was… seminal. He had his problems, but don't we all? Overall, he was a great crewmate and friend. For some reason, their friendship reminded Roxas of his and Axel's very own. Getting on each other's neck but having their backs as well. Strange.

Then there was Navi. Ah, Navi, she was a talking, flying, robotic, golden bird. The machine was very overexcited. She tended to be scared of most things anywhere at any time for some reason.

That bird needed to lighten up.

But still, she was a good addition to the crew and made good company. The nobody chuckled at the team he was a part of. The adventure they were having was fun. Way better than being stuck in some guy's heart.

The teen's thoughts were cut off by one of his companions, "Yo, Roxy-chan! The boss man wants a word with us." Stated Basco, for some reason, the man keeps calling him Roxy-chan for some reason. He just didn't understand the Japanese at all right now.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." answered Roxas as he put away the broom. Since this was a new adventure, Roxas decided he needed to update his style. He now wore a white, long-sleeved collared shirt with a black vest that had four red stripes from the waist down. His black and white checkered bracelet, white and black rings, respectively on his fingers and his personal 'X' necklace was still visible on him.

Going to the center room, he found the whole crew together with the treasure chest that held all the ranger keys they obtained.

"Looks like everyone's here." Stated AkaRed as he opened the treasure chest.

The others could only look in awe at all the keys they got together "With this many, it'll surely workout." Said the captain.

Basco crossed his arms "So, the next step is to find the greatest treasure in the universe right?" he questioned already knowing the answer.

AkaRed nodded "That's right!" he responded

"Alright… let's get going then!" shouted Roxas as he bumped fists with his captain. But neither of them saw the sneer on Basco's face.

Just then, a explosion ignited under the ship causing everyone to fall except Basco, "_What_?! _What?!_ Exclaimed Navi as she rolled on the floor.

At that moment, dozens of Gomin came from the deck and stand ready to capture the pirates.

"What is this?" demanded AkaRed, just then Basco went in, grabbed the treasure chest and put it under his arm. The rest of the crew could only look in horror as the soldiers moved out of the pirate's way.

Basco had sold them out.

"Why?!" demanded Roxas, wanting to know why their comrade had sold them out.

"It's the greatest treasure in the universe. You probably wanted to keep it all to yourself too." Answered Basco

"And you betrayed us for that reason?!" Accused AkaRed. "Right!" replied Basco

Their former comrade turned around as if expecting to get attacked only to look straight at the blonde's eyes. They were filled with anger, shock, and…sadness? The pirate only scoffed at the reaction "To obtain something… you must give up something. And I'm giving up you guys." Stated Basco coldly.

Was that all he really thought of them? Just tools used until they are disposed of? The nobody clenched his eyes shut anger. It was just like Diz and the organization all over again. Being used as a tool as means for their own goals.

But this time he actually had a choice…

Quickly, the blonde teen rolled to the side and clicked on some random button. This made the ship tilt to the side. As if he'll let that bastard have his way!

Using the distraction, Roxas put out his right hand as a jet stream of darkness shot out. As he clenched the hilt, the darkness formed into the Keyblade Oblivion and launched forward.

While everyone stumbled. The nobody was able to cut down some soldiers trying to get to Basco. Seeing his opportunity, AkaRed pulled out his own sword and slashed away his enemies, "Roxas, run!" he ordered his subordinate.

"But!" argued Roxas who kicked away a Gomin. "Hurry!" demanded the captain, in a voice that left no room for argument.

Seeing no choice, Roxas ran towards the bottoms stairs while taking out some soldiers. As he reached the bottom the last thing Roxas could see before he left was AkaRed slashing at Basco, who lost the treasure chest in his hands.

_**GGGGGGG**_

His Keyblade was clenched tightly in his hand as the teen ran on the ladder towards his escape. Explosions were burning heavily which made it hard to see where to go, one can get scorched in this kind of heat. But that did not stop Roxas from listening to his captain's orders. More soldiers came to capture Roxas, but fell to the blonde's blade as he raged though them with anger on the current betrayal.

Unfountainly, he failed to notice a Sugomin, a bigger, uglier version of Gomin with claws, behide him until it was too late. It shot a charged blast at the nobody, who looked horrified and put his Keyblade in front of him.

Then a loud cry was heard. AkaRed jumped in front of Roxas just in time to take the hit.

Sparks flew as the red pirate was hit, but did not bring him down. Staggering a bit, he cut down the blue solider easily as it fell from the top with Navi floating by.

"Your journey starts here!" declared AkaRed

The red hero then turned around with the treasure chest in his hands and opened it "Live for my sake too…And be sure to obtain the greatest treasure in the universe!" he shouted with great pride.

Roxas was in shock at what his benefactor was saying. What did he mean his journey starts here?

"Got it?!" AkaRed asked more or less and turned back around. Widening his eyes in realization, the nobody reached out for his captain. But it was too late…

With a war cry, the red pirate ran forward with his saber at hand. He slashed at the incoming Gomin with the hot flames blocking his escape behide.

"AkaRed!" Roxas screamed in horror as the explosions covered his views on his mentor. Realizing that it was too late, he clenched the box in his hands and turned around, "Let's go Navi!" he shouted at his companion

"Aye!" replied the bird as she followed her guardian.

Soon, the duo hid behide a couple of rocks. With the coast clear, Roxas and Navi both went on the ground to take a breather, "Ah! This bad! This is bad! What are we going to do!?" rambled Navi as panic in the air.

While that was happening, the blonde was in deep thought on their situation. The Gomin were all over the place like ants; where ever they would go they would be they're. Still, if they are working with Basco, they should bound to slip up.

Mainly because, he knows how Basco works most of the time. So by his calculations, his former comrade should be looking for him and the deceased AkaRed. Also, leaving the ship unattended and free to pilot.

Yep. Not Sora at all.

Reaching out his right hand, Roxas summoned a corridor of darkness to assist him.

"Ah! What is that?!" gawked Navi as she looked upon the dark door.

'Ah yeah, she doesn't know about.' Mused Roxas as he put down his hand, "Let's go Navi." ordered Roxas.

"B-but, is it safe?" Questioned the metal bird. Her companion simply looked at her straight in the eye with piercing blue eyes, "You trust me don't you?"

Of course she did.

So without another word, Navi went, with a little hesitation to the corridor of darkness with Roxas behind her.

_**GGGGGGG**_

Two Gomin soldiers were on the floor playing cards. After AkaRed escaped with the ranger keys, that jerk Basco ordered the two to keep guard of the ship, while the rest of them and him went to capture his former crewmates.

They wanted to kick butt too!

Still, orders were orders. They were forced to listen to Basco, until further notice. Sighing the two continued to play goldfish.

Just then, a hole of darkness appeared out of nowhere in the air. Jumping up, the two grabbed their weapons and got into their fighting stances. They both curiously leaned in to see what was inside. Just then, a small figure shot out of it and went around like a pinball.

"Bah! I'm finally out! I thought I would go blind from that!" it screamed in a shrill voice.

That was unexpected…

Too occupied with the bird they didn't notice a certain teen until it was too late, "_Fir__aga"_!

An explosion of fire hit the duo and both were knocked on their backs. Though, they were both conscious enough to see a blonde drop some sort of treasure chest. The teen went to the guards and grabbed them both by the collar.

Struggling, they both saw him bring them by an open window. Knowing what was happening, they doubled their efforts, but it was too late.

"Bitch, get off my fucking ride!" he exclaimed before throwing both into oblivion.

Seriously, this was his house now!

Dusting his hands, Roxas looked over his shoulder, "Navi!"

"Already on it!" the bird stated cheerfully while pressing a couple of buttons.

The ship brought in its anchors and got into the air.

When they were high enough, Roxas went over to the controls himself and did his own thing.

"Roxas, what are doing?" Navi asked curiously while looking over the blue-eyed teen's shoulder.

"Just making an extra precaution." He answered nonchalantly before pressing one last button.

_**GGGGGGG**_

Basco was pissed off!

It was supposed to be a simple deal: let the Zangyack Empire have his comrades while he gets the greatest treasure in the universe for himself. But, no! His stupid teammates just had to get his way!

Why couldn't they just go with the flow?

So now here he was, with a bunch of Gomin, looking for his ex-comrades and was getting pissed off by the second, "Everyone keep looking! They couldn't have gone that far!" he scowled at the soldiers.

Right then, a noise of a ship could be heard as the ground shook, "What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Basco as he looked around the place to find the source. Right until a solider tapped him on the shoulder and pointed above.

The traitor's eyes widened at the site of the red vessel rising from the ground.

Yep, not as planned.

Before to he could say anything else, Basco saw the cannons coming out and loading, "What the- "he started until he saw cannonballs coming at them like meteors. "Hit the decks!" shouted Basco as he and the other took cover just before the attack hit.

_**GGGGGGG**_

Roxas chuckled as he heard explosions ring at the target. Payback is a bitch.

Sighing, Roxas looked over to a shocked Navi, "Was that necessary?" she asked shaking her head.

"Yes."

Doing her own sigh, the robot went back to the controls, "Anyway, I'll check if the ship has anymore unwanted guest." She explained while pressing some buttons, "You should get some rest."

Nodding, the blonde teen decided to go into his room as the ship left the planet's atmosphere.

_**GGGGGGG**_

At the Zangyack Empire, here lied Akudos Gill in his castle. In the court room, he was having a meeting with his most trusted and powerful solider: Damarasu.

Both were discussing things that would decide the fate of their empire. "So, what of the Akaki pirates general?" asked Akudos in a deep voice that was commanding.

"All taken care of my lord. One of their own has made a deal that will assure their end." Reported Damarasu. This causes the emperor to snort, "Figures. A pirate would do anything for treasure." He stated then sighed, "But at least that'll put one thorn out of our way."

He then stood up from his seat, "As you know Damarasu, I'm sending my son, Warz away to _Earth _in order to conquer it." He stated with distain.

The general nodded not blaming him. Earth was suppose to be another planet that was supposed to be under the Zangyack. But what they did not see coming was super, armored warriors in different colors of the rainbow.

Yep, not a part of the plan.

Not only were the warriors able to hold their ground, they drove off the fleet the empire sent with their powers. But at last, they had to sacrifice their powers in order to win the war. Now it appears the planet was for the taking. But why did the emperor bring up the topic?

"But unfountainly, I doubt that he has the ability to pull it off himself." He stated "So that's why I've decided to send you over with him along with Insarn to ensure his success." He declared to the man in front of him.

Said man only blinked as nodding without a word. He was fine with going with Warz, since everyone knew the spoiled brat needed to be watched. But Insarn?

She's a bitch.'Nuff said.

Damarasu's thoughts were cut off from his leader's voice, "But first the ships and soldiers being used need to be tested out before you guys actually get to Earth." He said as he motioned his general over the computer screen, "I've handpicked these specific places myself for the testing. Each maybe similar but are completely different worlds." He stated as pictures appeared on the computer screen.

As they appeared the general read the names out loud," Izumo, Death City, Tokyo: the one parallel to MÄR-Heaven, Tenrou Island, and Konoha." He finished with questions filling his head. As though knowing what he was thinking, Akudos answered "I chose these places because they have yet to conquered by us." He scoffed, "I see no use of planets that aren't under my control Just guinea pigs to experiments." Oh how he's gonna eat those words soon enough… "Yes my lord, you shall not regret sending me." Damarasu promised as he left the room, leaving Akudos to his own thoughts.

_**GGGGGGG**_

As he walked in the hallway, Roxas thought about all that has happened. It really felt like a blur to him. But AkaRed's sacrifice would not be in vain; it was for his sake as well.

Speaking of AkaRed, Roxas just happened to be by his quarters. Curiosity enveloped the teen like a blanket. Just what did the decease captain do in his room?

With no one to stop him, the blonde opened the door to his died captain's private area.

Of course, the room was bigger than any other room in the ship, for it was the captain's room.

And as Roxas had guess, it was red. Hell, even the bed was red. Did they really make it in that color?

Shaking his head, his eyes locked on a book by the lamp. Like a magnet, he was drawn to it.

As he looked closer, he saw that the color was light brown, like any other book. But what made it different from any other, was that it had a strange symbol on its cover.

Picking it up, thoughts filled up the teens head. Could this be AkaRed's dairy? Or did it serve another purpose?

Opening it, he read the words on the front page out loud, which he assumed to be the title of this object, '**History of ****Super Sentai**, hmmm, now I'm interested.'Roxas mused in his head as he turned the page.

What he found out was pretty, unbelievable. Apparently, the **Super Sentai** is a task force that protected the Earth ever since the ancient times. So far 34 teams have been locked down in his history from Gorenger to Goseigers. These teams all went though hard ships and struggle in order to protect the Earth from countless evils. That was until about a year ago.

The Zangyack came to Earth to do what they do best: conquer the planet. All of the warriors of the 34 prior Super Sentai teams participated in the great Legend War to prevent the Earth from falling to the Space Empire Zangyack, and they gave up their powers to ensure Earth's safety.

Now everything clicked.

Of course that's where the ranger keys came from! They were the lost powers of the Super Sentai trapped in their toy forms. This was probably the other reason why AkaRed went after the ranger keys. He would return the powers right after they obtained the greatest treasure in the universe.

But then a new questioned arise in Roxas' head. Why? Why would one man go though great lengths to get powers that were supposed to be forever lost?

The teen's thoughts were interrupted by a bright light that erupted from the book "Oh crap!" cried out the teen as he dropped the book. But it did not hit the ground. A rainbow colored aura sphere covered the book as it floated in the air.

Roxas stood up as the door busted open, "Roxas! Are you okay?! I heard a noise and- BAH!" rambled a panicked Navi who went behind Roxas as soon as she saw the sphere.

A few seconds later, the rainbow colored sphere shifted. Its colors divided into the following, red, blue, yellow, green, pink, and white. The first five colors morphed in the air all turning into familiar shapes while the white light shifted split into five orbs and began to also take familiar forms.

After a few moments, all the colors take solid forms. The first five became what looked liked ranger keys, but were entirely new to Roxas.

The white orbs transformed into phones, each were black and red and the very front was gold. In the gold part, was the symbol for the Akaki pirates and under it was the a name or more appropriate a title.

"Gokaiger?" Roxas whispered and picked up one of the phones.

As though sensing the touch, the red ranger key glowed its color and flashed like away like a Keyblade to appear in Roxas' empty hand.

Shocked, Roxas looked at the key in his hand, 'Could it be… you chose me?' he thought in his head as he looked at the others 'But what about?'.

An idea popped in his head.

Putting his phone on the bed, Roxas closed his eyes and focused on his light element. Soon a ball of light came to life in his hand. The blonde then released the ball over the other 4 keys. It then split into four sprits that each went in the ranger keys.

The keys glowed a white light which turned into their own respective color. The light died down back into the keys.

Navi, who was quiet the whole time, decided to speak her mind a little, " Um, what did you do?" she asked innocently.

The teen smirked at the bird, "The red key I had was sentient and chose me, while the others weren't. So I turned them sentient." he explained

But there was another questioned that bothered Navi, "But why?"

Roxas turned back to his key, "Because this key picked me of all people. So why can't the others do the same with others?" he answered as he went to Akared's closet and opened it.

Navi nodded but then gawked in realization, because of what he said, "Did you just others!?"

Once again the nobody smirked "Yep." He stated as he put on a red jacket on; a perfect fit like it was made for him, "Get ready Navi, cause things are gonna be lively from now on." He claimed as he picked all the newly formed items and left the room.

The golden bird sigh, "I was afraid of that. Oh well, at least things are gonna get interesting from now on." She muttered to herself as she followed the young pirate to the deck

The duo didn't notice that the book began to write something in itself, the words forming **Kaizoku**** Sentai Gokaiger **on an empty page.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story. Don't worry this not a one-shot, but I won't update until like the start of summer. Mainly, because of high school.**

**So until then, stay gold**


	2. A Blue Soul

**I don't own anything except this story**

The GokaiShip was sailing though the vast plane of space calmly. At the tip of the ship was the captain himself. The cosmic wind blew against his hair as the ship kept moving forward. Roxas had his arms crossed as his eyes were closed into deep thought, not moving a single inch at the top.

For it had been already two months since that day…

The two teen sighed at the thought, time moves fast when you're busy. For, you see, the young pirate was hard at work since then. He's been training hard in areas that he deemed important, since he had nothing else to do but train really in order to obtain the greatest treasure in the universe.

The nobody has been practicing with his new form. By uttering the words **Gokai Change** he's able to transform into the warrior known as Gokai Red. Of course, the teen has been training in the suit to do his best when the time comes. But an unexpected advantage was discovered when he did an experiment with one of the ranger keys.

He gained the ability to transform into any of the past Super Sentai warriors.

And not just the ones in his color. He could literally use any of the powers of any of the 199 warriors that came before him. The teen had obtained all the lost powers of the Super Sentaiin hisvery hands.

Roxas chuckled at the fact at hand.

He, a pirate, much less a Nobody, had the powers of probably the most iconic group of heroes in the known universe.

Oh, the irony.

But boy, are the owners gonna be pissed when they find out. Oh well, he'll deal with it when its time. Still, the blonde hasn't mastered all of the powers yet due to the large collection of heroes in the group. That and he have been practicing using the power that is opposite to his Light element. Darkness.

It came to the young nobody one day while sharpening his Keyblade skills, knowing he would need them again one day. He stopped for a moment to take a good look at each of his blades. OathKeeper, a blade made of pure light, the weapon of promises, truly a Keyblades that reflects Roxas' power over Light. But then there was the blade in his other hand; Oblivion.

The Keyblade as black as darkness, the blade of forgotten memories, a true weapon of Darkness, which got Roxas thinking. He had Keyblades that were of Light and Darkness respectively and he was also a Nobody, meaning he commanded the darkness to a limited extent; that was how they made portals. But was that it? Was he able to use his Darkness in any other situation just as well his Light? The Nobody decided to try it out when he got the chance.

And he did.

Roxas found out he did have the ability to use Darkness in battle, but had some trouble. Unlike the powers of Light which was flowing, the powers of Darkness was chaotic to the user, if he had to compare the two, it would be like different parts of a river. Darkness was like a wild, deep rapids whereas Light was a shallow, calm belt of water. Still, surprisingly, the teen adapted to using the element quickly, it would probably be because of him being a denizen of Darkness for so long.

Plus the element was pretty useful. He could understand why most people thought they could rule the whole universe with Darkness and what not. The Darkness bends to one's very own mind, shaping it to whatever the user thinks is necessary for whatever reason. So, of course, people can get power hungry out of this force.

Though it is a wonder what could happen if people used this power for good instead of evil, then the bad guys would be in deep shit.

Never the less, the extra training proved worthwhile as he got two different rewards.

He now has control over Light and Darkness and a third Keyblade. It apparently just formed when the teen focused on his both his elements at the same time.

With little thought Roxas reached out his hand and called upon his newest Keyblade and looked at it with pride.

The new blade was equally as long as Oblivion. This one had a black circle around the handle with four spikes around the guard. The key chain was Roxas' own charm with the Nobody symbol adorned on the hilt. The shaft looked like an actual blade that curved around at the end with four spikes to make the teeth of the "key" as it was checkered black and white in color all over. This weapon was known as the Keyblade of both Light and Darkness. This new weapon in Roxas' arsenal was Two Become One representing Roxas' reign in the Twilight. Though, the new weapon brought up a new question in the blonde's mind.

Could he use the power of Nothingness too?

He'd be a triple threat then! That'd be so badass!

'Whoa there tiger.' Thought the keyblade wieldier, 'One step at a time Roxas, one step at a time.' He told himself as he took a deep breath. Priorities first.

His thoughts were broken when his sidekick came in, "Roxas! Roxas!" cried out Navi.

"What?! What?!" shouted Roxas while dismissing his Keyblade.

"Emergency now!" the bird replied while using her claws to drag Roxas to the main room, with the nobody slightly panicked.

As soon as they got to the room Roxas wanted some answers, "Okay, Navi what's the-"he stopped when to saw a light.

One of the Gokaiger Ranger keys was glowing bright blue as was in mid-air, floating slowly. The young captain could only blink at the sight. So, it was finally time to get the team, eh?

The teen only looked on silently with a hand on his hip with Navi behide his back, while the blue key slowly flied out to an opened window to a nearby planet. It has made its choice for a user. By the looks of things, following it will be the best choice to find the suitor on the world in question.

Smirking, the Nobody walked up to the wheel of the ship and spun it with the golden bird flying above him, "Roxas, what are doing?" she asked quietly not sure what was going on.

Stopping the wheel, Roxas replied, "The key chooses its wielder Navi. Now we have to follow it to find out who it is." He answered simply.

That caused his partner to sigh, "So, it begins huh?"

"Pretty much." Shrugged Roxas as he turned the wheel.

The ship turned to the planet chosen by the ranger key as Roxas' thought also turned.

Just who will be the next member of his crew?

Out of all the people in the universe, this blue one chose him or her for some reason. So, this person must be awesome!

Just what kind of a badass is the second Gokaiger?

_**GGGGGG**_

Izumo

"_55 bottles of beer on the wall, 55 bottles of beeeeer, Take one down, pass it around, 54 bottles of beer on the wall._" Sung the voice of a bored male on the branch of a tree in a forest of the country Izumo.

The person looked around seventeen years and had normal looking skin and stood at an average height. He wore dark green pants with a black belt around it, traditional Japanese sandals, and a dress shirt that was open and sleeves that were rolled. He had shoulder blade length dark brown hair and can be seen with a pair of orange headphones just behind ears. Also, a sword warped in cloth was strapped onto his back tightly. Around his neck was what looked like three black spikes each on one string together. Finally, he had light brown eyes that held laziness in them.

This young man was Yoh Asakura also known as the Spirit of Earth warrior.

And right now it seemed like the boredom of peace has gotten to him.

For those who don't know him, Yoh is what is known as a shaman. A shaman is someone who can connect with the world of spirits and gods; this allows him to do amazing things like taking the skills and techniques of assimilating a spirit with him. With that being said there's a tournament held every 500 years that determines the next Shaman King in order to decide the course of the world for the next 500 years.

Long story short, about four years ago, Yoh and a couple of his friends got into the fight and learned some messed up things. Like how his twin brother Hao Asakura was actually his ancestor reincarnated.

Yep, pretty messed up.

Any who, Hao was able to become the Shaman King and tried to turn the world to all shamans for the next 500 years. Yoh and the others went to hell to train to fight against Hao and became the Five Elemental Warriors and went in to fight Hao. Luckily, Anna Kyoyama, Yoh's now wife, called Hao's real mom, who was able to convince him not to get rid of the humans and watch over them. Now, the teen lives in Tokyo with Anna and friends. He's currently visiting his grandparents and mother since he hasn't seen them since his marriage with Anna.

The young husband decided to take a walk through the forest without his spirit partner Amidamaru, but he did have the sword _Harusame _(Sword of Light) and the family underground sword _Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi_ (Antiquity), with him, that was warped around cloth, on his lap just in case some weird stuff happens. On a branch of a tree, Yoh laid looking at the white clouds above. The air in this place was carefree and innocent. The world was calm after the Shaman Fights, as there was nearly no threats when Hao came to rule this planet. World peace was achieved through the efforts of the shamans.

In fact, it was too peaceful.

Sighing, Yoh laid on his back. It's not that he doesn't think the peace wasn't necessary; it's just that it was boring for the brunette. Oh don't get him wrong, he was a lazy bastard to the bone and that would stay like that until the day he dies. Unfortunately, even doing nothing has its limits. He wanted a challenge of some sort, like a quest waiting to be done or something close to that, which probably has to do with the fact he's in his prime and he doesn't want to waste that time.

Though, that wish would not happen staying in this place since nothing really happened here. Yoh's shaman friends all went their own way doing their own stuff and all, his spirit guardian, Amidamaru, though was good company, could be tedious at times. Then was Anna herself. The female shaman was very complex, she kept having weird mood swings lately and seemed to be getting sick at the weirdest times. Yet, she kept insisting that she was fine and nothing was going on, but Yoh knew there was something more to it and Anna didn't want him to find out. But the question was why? Weren't they married? Aren't they supposed to be honest with each other at times like these? So why wasn't Anna doing it?

The brunette shaman shook his head at the thoughts of his wife he'll cross that bridge when he gets there, but that still doesn't change the fact that he's bored of this. Closing his brown eyes to the world, Yoh silently wished for an adventure for him to enjoy at least one more time.

That's when the sky turned dark. And Yoh felt the change.

What the hell? It's like 1 P.M., so why is the sky darkening?

Popping an eye open, Yoh checked out why the scenery was acting it up. The sight was one to be hold. A giant, white ship was over him and had what looked like two giant horse structures on each side, a cannon is mounted onto each structure. The teen's eyes widen as big as saucers, which caused him to fall of the branch he was on, '_Thud'_, "Ow… well this isn't the best place to land." muttered Yoh as he put a hand on his head while looking back up.

The horse ship was still floating above the forest. A giant horse ship that came out of nowhere was seriously random, "This kind of thing could only mean one thing." Stated the teenage shaman as he got up, "Yep, definitely aliens." How else could this kind of thing happen?

The brunette shaman was only mildly surprise at this development due to him being a guy who can see ghost all the time since the day he was born, so this kind of thing was kinda normal already. Still, this brought up the question what were they doing here in the first place. His question was answered as the ship's cannons were charging, what looked like a purple light.

That could only another thing: lasers. They were going to shoot the lasers at the forest Yoh was currently in. 'Wait, what!' With that thought, the brunette was about to break into a run when a blue light caught his eye.

Lifting his head, Yoh squinted his eyes to discover a streak of light coming down his way. Not wasting another moment, the blue light appeared by the shaman's side, giving him a closer look at it. Floating slowly and glowing softly, the blue light appeared to be caused by… a blue action figure? No, it wasn't a toy. The power it was generating was great, so just what it was?

Yoh couldn't ponder on that thought when the purple light shot down into a laser from above with the shaman witnessing it, "Oh shi-"was all he could say as a light consumed him.

_**GGGGGG**_

Inside the complex of the Asakura, in a bathroom, stood a young woman about the age of sixteen looking over herself in a mirror. The is a medium blonde-haired girl. Her eyes that are black were holding back tears of some sort of emotion. She was wearing a jet black mini dress that pass her knees and around her neck she wore a rosary necklace. She also wore wooden sandals with red straps and around her right wrist she wears a blue bead. A red bandana was tied around her neck closely. Here stood Anna, the wife of Yoh himself.

Looking closely to the mirror, Anna lift her stomach to see it. It was flat. Yet, the blonde knew what was really going on. She could feel the life growing inside her as it begin to grow. She could not deny it anymore. She has been more distant to her husband lately, because she was in denial about this. But, with the mood swings, sickness, and food cravings, it all made sense.

She was pregnant with her baby. Yoh's baby.

Tears threatened to spill from Anna's eyes.

That very thought scared her.

She has been alone all her life because of the monsters that haunted her. Until, Yoh came to her life… He was her first friend and love in every aspect. He was always there for her no matter how cold and distant she acted and he still stood around. Hell, she still does this now yet is still loved by her husband. But now there was a new trail to their love. The bundle within Anna was unknown by Yoh because the mother could not know how to love it. All because she didn't not know how to give it the love it needs in life.

_'What are you doing?',_ scolded a hissed a little voice in her head. '_It's your own child! You have the ability to give affection just like you did with Yoh!'_ Anna wiped her eyes, agreeing with the voice. Her own flesh and blood was coming whether or not she liked it. She has the power to love it like any other parent. She did it once, she can do it again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a huge noise coming outside. Running out she saw a huge horse-like ship over the forest nearby, "Aliens?" she said with disbelief as the ship began to power up. Before she could comment on the sight, a thought hit her; Yoh was in the forest.

He left by himself with only his swords, not bringing Amidamaru, to clear his head with nature by his side. Basically, without his spirit partner, Yoh had nothing to defend himself against the invaders.

The horse ship was finished charging its purple laser as Anna having tears in her black colored eyes with everything moved in slow motion, "Not like this." Anna muttered as tears flowed down her cheeks, "Please don't let it end like this." The cannon fired and a bright light filled the whole area.

"YOH!"

_**GGGGGG**_

Darkness filled a set of eyes before becoming light. Yoh groaned as he felt himself being dragged by the arms with his feet skidding across the ground. His head was throbbing too much to even do anything at the moment but was greeted by the sight of some sort of metal device around his neck, '_Is this some kind of tracker_?' pondered the shaman as he lifted his head slightly up just to the corner of his left eye, a humanoid, gray, armored creature held his left arm as he dragged him forward, he could only guess there was another one doing the same with his right.

The teen lowered his eyes to check out his surroundings. It seemed that the forest he was just in was destroyed as the place looked liked a wasteland. These soldiers must have found him and put this tracker on him. The teenage shaman also notice the blue figure from before in his pants, but outside by his belt, '_It must have protected me from that blast.' _deuced the brunette.

Now, as a teen, Yoh watched lots of moves with aliens and what not. If all of those stories was any indication, then these guys are gonna probe his mind, then enslave him for the rest of his life.

None of that looked appealing to him.

At the far left, the brunette could see his swords being carried by one of those soldiers, Good, he's going to need them. Focusing his throbbing mind to his body, Yoh tapped into his furyoku (_Shamanic Magic_) from within and glowed a blue light. The others stopped with curiosity at the glowing teen. A second later, the soldiers were sent sprawling to the ground from the attack as Yoh was let go.

Shaking his head, the teen struggled onto his feet and limped towards his two swords and unwrapped _Harusame _and_ Mitama_, Yoh sighed in relief, "Their okay." he whispered before turning around. The soldiers were getting back on their feet, "Now's the time to run." he muttered, leaving the cloth and taking his swords in each hand.

"Everyone get up!" shouted one of those aliens.

"Don't let him get away!" screamed another.

'So they don't speak gibberish_.' _thought the teen before running off with his capturers after him.

_**GGGGGG **_

"Another planet targeted by the Zangyack, eh?" mused the voice of Roxas. The teen had his red jacket on with a designer scarf over his neck and arms crossed on top of a cliff. By him was Navi herself flying around him as the duo looked at the destruction. They got their ship to this world just in time to see a Zangyack blast away a forest of the country. Both pirates got to the scene to find any clue to the blue key and its chosen wielder.

So far, no luck.

Roxas' looking's were interrupted by a couple of shouts nearby. "Don't let the slave escape!"

"Get him!"

Turning to his side, the blonde looked on to see a couple of Gomin chasing what looked like a teenage boy. As he looked closer, the blonde saw the teen was a brunette with orange head phones, had on some torn clothes and bruises, a neck brace, and two swords, in one hand was katana with a hilt wrapped in red cloth and a golden tsuba with indentions at the four corners and crescent markings on the sides of the blade, in the other was a small red one that looked like it was made out of stone.

"Oh? A break out?" wondered the blonde as he looked on. The brunette turned around when his chasers got too close, easily cutting them down with the surprising skill and moves of a samurai before they surrounded him, 'Not bad…' thought Roxas as he continued to look on. Looking even more closer, the teen saw what he was looking for. The blue ranger key was in the waist of the brunette swordsmen, "Holy crap, it picked him of all people?!"

"What is it Roxas?" asked Navi.

"It's him! The Ranger Key picked him!" Acting fast, Roxas took out his sword and gun to join the battle, "Stay here Navi, while I greet our friend." he commanded while walking towards the fight.

**_GGGGGG_**

"GAH!" The gray soldiers shot blue bullets at Yoh which caused an explosion to occur and making the teen fall to the ground hard causing him to lose his grip on his two swords. Landing on his stomach. Gritting his teeth, the shaman quickly reached out for _Harusame_ that was close by.

But before anyone else could make a move, gun shots were heard as some of the gray soldiers were blown away from the attacker. Looking up, Yoh saw a blonde boy around his age, wearing an open red jacket with red shirt underneath and a scarf over his neck with a X shaped silver necklace. A belt with a golden belt held pure black pants up. In one hand, he had what looked like a cutlass sword that had a red handle with some kind of symbol on it. In the other hand, was a kind of a flintlock pistol that was also red and had the same symbol as the sword in the center.

Kicking away a nearby attacker, the blonde looked at Yoh, "So, is this how the Zangyack party?" remarked the boy while addressing Yoh. Zangyack? Is that what these guys were called? The name itself didn't sit right with Yoh, but he had no time to think about as his savior wedged his foot underneath his _Harusame_ and kicked it towards him.

He quickly caught the blade after getting on one of his knees, his gaze looking at the mysterious blonde, "Looks like you could use a hand."

Getting up slowly, Yoh spoke up, "Thanks, but I don't have anything to pay you back with."

"Don't want any money." Roxas replied before pointing his sword at him, "It's you I want."

The shaman raised an eyebrow, "Sorry man, I don't swing like that…"

"What the hell!? Not like that you idiot, I mean you skills!" the other teen explained indignantly.

"Oh." With that, the blonde shot a volley of bullets at his enemies before cutting down three from behind, while Yoh slashed away some before rolling to his left side and getting _Mitama_. The two went back to back as their enemies surrounded them. The two turned their heads around to see each other.

Blue meet brown.

The red cloaked boy smirked which the brown headed teen returned as they continued their onslaught. In rhythm, the two fought together in sync and easily beat down the Gomin with great teamwork. Soon enough, the two were the only ones left standing, staring down at each other. After a few moments of silence, the blonde teen broke the silence, "You handle a sword well… and you seem like a decent guy."

Breathing hard, Yoh scoffed before grabbing the brace around his neck, "When you see this thing on my neck, you might change your mind." responded Yoh as he tugged his brace, "The _Zangyack _put this on me. It'll probably let them hunt me down wherever I go. On top of that, I think this thing won't budge…I've tried. "

Gaining a thoughtful look, Roxas took a step back, "You might want to stay still." the blue-eyed teen stated

"Huh? What's that suppose to me-" His question was caught off with the sound of OathKeeper being summoned into his savior's left hand. He raised it up and a beam of light shot from the tip towards the neck brace and hit it. As soon as it did, the brace stopped blinking and fell apart on to the ground. Needless to say, Yoh was surprised.

Ignoring the look, the nobody, spoke once again "I have a dream. I'm going to get my hands on the greatest treasure in the universe and I feel like dragging you with that dream."

He then proceeded to put his blade over his shoulder, "If you chose to accept, then I can promise you, you'll be in for one hell of a ride." he chuckled but continued, "If you don't I understand. I'm pretty sure you have some people worried about you." he stated solemnly.

Yoh turned his head in thought; this definitely was not how he planned his day to go. His decision had a good chance of changing of life forever. On one hand, he could return to the Asakura complex to his wife and family, leaving this entire thing behind.

On the other hand…

With that thought, the blue key in Yoh's hip glowed. The teen picked it up, with an all knowing smile. On the other hand, he did wish for this, so it would be stupid in his part to deny the thing he wanted. He knows that the others will think he's dead, but the brunette had to do this. This key in his hand was proof that fate was calling to him. With his final decision Yoh turned back to Roxas, "I'm with you beyond your dream." he announced with a small smile.

The blonde returned it, before reaching into his pocket and taking out one of his gold and black phones and extended his hand, "Take this, a Mobirate to go with your Ranger Key. This gear will help us achieve that dream."

With both his swords in one hand, Yoh took the phone into his hand with the key. Surprisingly, it was as light as a pencil which made its size deceiving, but that's not what shocked him, "Ranger Key? You mean this thing?" the brunette asked, gesturing to the figure in his waist, "This is a key?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I enhanced them to pick their wielder on their own free will like yours did."

"Wait, you made it come here? And just what exactly are Ranger Keys?"

Unfortunately for him, Roxas held his hand up, "Whoa, calm down man. I'll tell you later because, quite frankly, you look like hell." he stated.

The shaman looked down at himself for a second before smiling sheepishly, "Well, Looks like your right."

Sighing, the young captain gestured with his head, "Well then, let's hurry and get you to the ship, um…"

"Yoh. Asakura Yoh"

"Right let's get you to the ship… Yoh."

_**GGGGGG**_

"Oi, are you sure this is the guy?" Questioned Navi back at the ship while Yoh got new clothes.

Sitting in the captain's chair Roxas nodded with a hand on his cheek, "Yep, the Ranger Key went to him after all, I guess."

A door opening was heard as the duo turned around, "Man that felt great! Nothing like a cold shower after a hard fight. Plus, I can dig the new clothes." stated Yoh as he looked at his new attire. What replaced his old clothes was a blue collared, open short jacket. It had zippers on the collar, chest, and arms. Underneath it was a black shirt and Yoh's own necklace around his neck. His pants, were gray jeans that had lines popped up on them with a black belt holding it up. Finally, he had his signature orange head phones behind his ears. Finally, he had dark blue sneakers that fit his feat , "Though, I have to admit, these pants are little tight."

Roxas shrugged, "You'll get used to it."

Silently, Yoh went to a brown couch, with a brown futon by it, and sat on it. His captain has told him what the situation was and what they were going to do, "So, Roxas right?" said teen nodded, "There's gonna be others like us, right?"

"Yeah, hopefully we find them soon." Sighing, the brown eyed teen looked up at the roof and closed his eyes in deep thought, "A Pirate huh? I would have never thought that life would get me here."

"Actually, the correct term is space pirate." Corrected Roxas making Yoh rolled his eyes.

"Still I never thought there were more than one world… at least ones with life."

"Of course there's more than one world with life. The universe holds more secrets than anything else you know, there are bound to be other places just like yours and mine's." responded the blonde easily, "But what we're after is its greatest treasure, not secrets."

The shaman simply lied on the couch as the blonde continued, "Still, a dream is a dream unless you make it happen. Many things will change in our lives, but it'll be worth it because I believe we have what it'll take to get there. Most of the time, I'm sure you'll think I'm insane and all, but I know you'll watch my back when the time comes. Though small, I know we have the strength to pull this off and with that strength, we can turn our dream into a reality." finished Roxas with much passion.

That passion disappeared though, as he heard a snore and face faulted. Turning, the teenage captain saw that his first mate has fallen asleep,"Mou, your speech put him to sleep." Stated Navi, while flying around her captain.

Sighing, Roxas pinch the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long trip…

* * *

**There you have it! Yoh Asakura is Gokai Blue! Truthfully, I had some doubts at first, but I knew he was the man for the job in the end. So, in this story, Hana, Yoh's son, is going to be a year younger than in canon. **

**Next, that right people, I've made Roxas into a Yin-Yang Bomb! **

**Also, you guys probably have a problem with Roxas' using Darkness as well as Light in the story now. Well, let me explain why I did this: **

**You see Roxas has a Keyblade of Light: OathKeeper, and a Keyblade of Darkness: Oblivion. He's also a denizen of Darkness, even though he's still counts as a being of Nothingness, and it got me thinking: why shouldn't use the power of Darkness to go with his Light element? ****He has two Keyblades, each from the Light Realm and Dark Realm respectively, so shouldn't he be able to use each element? **

**I mean, he's already more of a badass than Sora with just Light, in my opinion at least. So can you imagine him with both Light and Darkness at his disposal? **

**FYI, no, Roxas will not learn how to use Nothingness in this story, simply because he doesn't know how to comprehend the element, and because I don't know how it works…for now. So see you in the next chapter!**


	3. The Arrival of Yellow

**I do not own anything except the story. **

**Note: This chapter has been re-wrote.**

* * *

Death City

A small yawn was heard in the apartment of a teenage girl.

She sat up on her bed and stretched are arms. She looked of Japanese and Caucasian descent, was fairly petite, and looked about sixteen. When she opened her eyes, the color of olive green was revealed. Her current outfit was of a yellow nightgown with her dull blond hair tied in to buns.

This was Maka Albarn. Scythe Meister of DWMA or Death Weapon Meister Academy. Once again yawning, the young woman made her way into her average sized bathroom in order to freshen up for the day.

Maka went into her pink bathroom and opened her cabinet. In there, she grabbed toothpaste along with her green toothbrush. Squeezing it, the toothpaste gushed out a white filling on the toothbrush before the blonde girl began to brush her teeth. While brushing, she began to remember what happened last year.

The year before was heretic to say at least.

Last year, she and her partner Soul Eater had 99 souls captured and needed just one witch soul in order turn Soul into a Death Scythe. Unfountainly, they had to start all over because of a cat named Blair not being a true witch and had their 99 souls confiscated from Lord Death himself and was forced to start all over.

Though, if that didn't happen, Maka probably wouldn't have had the experience of what happened last year. The first Kishin (Demon God)that was sealed by Lord Death was released do to the result of the witch Medusa's doing as madness spread across the world. Somehow, though, she was able to make lots of friends from her adventure…no matter how crazy they were.

In the end, she and her friends confronted the Kishin, even though they were greatly outmatched. Still, with her courage, Maka was able to break though the madness and end the first Kishin. Eventhough another Kishinwill raise another day, everyone will have the courage in their hearts to defeat the madness.

Today, as a Meister of DWMA, she still hunts down other souls that has taken the path of Kishin in order to stop the raise of another one and in order to turn Soul into a Death Scythe.

Nodding in satisfaction at her teeth, Maka went back into her room to freshen up for the day. Today was the start of the vacation and she planned on doing something for herself for the day. Little did she know, today was the day her life would change forever.

_**GGGGGGG**_

GokaiGalleon

"Man, you're a slave driver!"

Yoh and Roxas have just finished a session in the training room at the GokaiGalleon. Roxas has discovered it at the very bottom of the ship. Its settings seem to be able to pick out any background one can think of, to train in. It also comes with, much to Yoh's dismay, a Gravity Machine. Simply, it increases the planet Earth's gravity up to one to thousand times to help a someone grow stronger and faster than regular methods. Using this, the two Gokaiger are able to use their suits much better than usual with this type of training. Unfountainly for Yoh, it means that his training will be much harder than the ones Anna gave him, which makes him complain most of the time. But, he's not the captain isn't he? "I do what I can." shrugged Roxas as they sat in the main room with wet towels over their heads and wore no shirts.

Snorting, the shaman rolled his arms before speaking again, "True, but do we really need to push ourselves this much?"

"I'm sorry, we just have 199 heroes to master and use but I really didn't want to make a big deal out of it since there's just an entire empire after us and a treasure that everyone's after." the blonde responded sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

That was the moment Navi decided to drop in next to Yoh," Aye, I know it's a lot of hard work, but you'll get used to it in a little while." she encouraged, while flapping her wings.

"Yeah well, I just wish little while could came already." Yoh then sighed, "But, complaining isn't going to help now is it?"

"Nope." stated Roxas as he laid on the coach, "And that's how I like it."

The lazy teen removed the towel from his head just as a yellow light shined in front of his eyes. Looking at the source, the yellow Gokaigerkey shined before floating up.

Yoh backed away in fear behind the coach, "W-What's going on?" he exclaimed Yoh to his captain, not looking away from the light.

"Looks like another one is found." stated Roxas calmly as the key left the ship into the atmosphere of a close by planet.

"Sooooo, the key picked its wielder?" asked Yoh as he slowly rose up from behind.

"That what it looks like!" answered Navi.

Roxas jumped up from the coach and jogged to the control room down the stairs. In there, he grabbed the brown wheel and spun it around. The sudden transition caused the second-mate to fall on his butt as they turned, "Oi! Can you at give me a warning before you do that!" he shouted as the ship turned to the direction of the Ranger Key.

"Ah, quit your bitchin' and hang on! We've got a pirate to find." responded the blue-eyed teen as he made the ship follow the yellow streak of light.

_**GGGGGGG**_

Death City

The sixteen year-old Meister is seen in her kitchen finishing her breakfast with her regular attire on. The girl wore her usual school uniform; a white, somewhat loose blouse complemented by the white and green striped tie around the collar, all covered by a yellow wool sweater-vest. A red and black plaid pleated skirt and black, ankle high boots fastened by white straps covered her bottom and feet respectively.

Stretching her arms, Maka put her dishes in the sink and began to wash them. Today was the start of a short vacation, meaning no hunting for souls. So, she decided to do something most girls her age do…shopping! Yep, she was gonna do something average for once. Today was actually the one year anniversary for the defeat of the Kinshin and today pracitcally everyone was going to go to the DWMA building in order to celebrate. For such an occasion, new clothes were in order to go with such a party.

Now, of course, she asked her partner Soul Eater if he wanted to come and this was his response, "_It's not cool for a guy like me to go shopping for bras with a girl who no chest."-_ that statement earned him a **Maka Chop** on the head. Though she can't blame him for not wanting to go. What male would want to shop for girl clothes anyways?

All her other friends were busy with their own plans and didn't have time to be with her. Sighing, Maka finished washing and put her dishes in the cabinet, "Oh well, more time to myself I guess." she muttered to herself before getting her pink purse and putting it over her shoulder before leaving.

Sadly for her, she was interrupted by an all too familiar person, or in this case, cat.

"Going out so early Maka-chan?" asked a flirty, feminine voice

"And do tell why would you care Blair?" the teen asked before turning around. She was greeted by the sight of a cat on top of the coach. It a black cat with large yellow eyes, ears with pale bushy tips and a long curly tail, but it wore a smaller version of a witch's hat and a collar with a round bauble that has three triangles etched into it to resemble a jack-o-lantern's face. This was, of course, Blair the cat.

The cat jumped down from the couch giving a wide smile, "Oh? Can't I ask out of the sake of worry for a friend?"

Maka raised an eye-brow while looking down at the animal. Friends? This was the reason why Soul wasn't a Death Scythe right now. It was a sore subject, even now, to the Meister to know that she had come so close to gaining what few have accomplished over a life time, only for her start over because of a misunderstanding. So, it's easy to understand why Maka doesn't like Blair as much as others. That and a certain relationship that occurs between the cat and a certain Weapon.

The ash blonde shook out of her thoughts before sighing, "Well if you must know, I'm going to do some shopping for myself for awhile…though I don't know how long I'll be gone." she responded in a monotone voice.

Blair tilted her head out of curiosity, "Shopping? That's new. I usually see your little face in a book."

"Well, doing something else from time to time is refreshing."

Blair nodded, understanding. Then cracked a smirk while moving by Maka's feet, "Could it be…are gonna buy lingerie just for Soul-kun?"

The Meister slightly blushed at the idea before crushing it within the depths of her mind, "D-Don't be ridiculous! As if I'll waste my money on something like that, especially for someone like that bum!"

Being with Soul _has_ crossed Maka's mind, but ultimately diminished. It would end in utter destruction, since those two are practically opposites. She's a raging workaholic, he's a slacker, but they make a great team. Not a couple.

And that's how it'll stay.

Maka turned around and opened her door, "Well, if you need me, you know my number." she stated as she walked out.

The black cat deadpanned at that statement, "Actually, I don't."

"Oh…Well good luck with that!"

With that, Maka left the building.

Sighing, Blair laid on her front in thought. Her morning entertainment just left leaving the small witch bored. Then an evil thought entered her brain, "Soul-kun isn't awake yet… So I guess I could give him a nice wake-up 'gift." she giggled before marching off to Soul's room.

Suddenly she stopped her action and started thinking.

Why should she do this today? She practically does this to Soul everyday and knew what would be the result of it. Maybe she should try and mix it up a little and mess with someone else? Probably with a certain Meister she knew.

With a Cheshire Cat like smile, the cursed witch leaped out of a nearby window to chase after Maka.

_**GGGGGGG**_

Desert Outskirts of Death City

The teenage pirates were in some sort of desert of some world in their usual attire. However, their eyes casted upon something in the sky.

What. The. Fuck.

A large orange spiky ball with two large eyes, a long conical nose and a wide mouth set with large square white teeth, accompanied the sky, which appeared to be the sun. And it was…Laughing? Was it mocking them? But no sound came from the being as its mouth moved up and down.

Tearing his eyes off the sun, Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief at what he just witnessed before speaking.

"Oi. Is this some kind of joke that runs in this world? Cuz I'm not getting it."

Yoh finished watching the sun unhealthily as he turned to the young captain, "If it is one, then I'd hate to see the punch line." he stated while scratching the back of his head absently.

Grunting in agreement, the blonde looked forward, "Punch line or not, we have to find out where that Ranger Key went and it looks like that city is our best lead." he stated while motioning his head towards what looked like a city that was below the laughing sun. Brown-eyes narrowed at the desert spot as the second-mate looked at the city. Roxas noticed the reaction, "Something wrong?"

The shaman nodded with a strange look on his face, "Yeah. There's a huge soul surrounding the city. I think it manifests the place itself."

The nobody stood quietly at the explanation, already knowing why Yoh could see souls. He was already told by Yoh that he was a shaman and what that was. Of course, the red-coated boy found this a bit strange but got over it since he's, by one's perspective, something even crazier. The brunette, of course, asked what he was. But Roxas already decided to tell him once they got the crew together and left it at that.

"Roxas! You gotta see this!"

Said teen's thoughts were cut off by Yoh's voice which was layered with panic. He saw Yoh's finger up at the sky, which he followed, seeing the cause of his second-mate's concern. The sight made his blue-eyes go wide.

The familiar sight of a horse ship went over the city, floating above.

The Zangyack were here.

"HOLY SHIT!" Exclaimed Roxas as he sprinted towards the city with Yoh right behind him.

They both knew what those aliens were gonna do. And if they did it, their chances of finding the third Gokaiger would be extremely slime.

But that still won't stop the duo.

_**GGGGGGG**_

Death City

Humming an old tune to herself, Maka walked though the market place of Death City with her hands behind her back that held different kinds of bags. There many stores for the teen to choose from as she looked around yet so few people here at this hour, '_I wonder why?'_

"Over here papa!" shouted a small voice.

The Scythe Meister turned her head to see the source of the voice. A girl around seven years old with short light blue hair, blue eyes and had a large smile on her face. She was wearing a yellow and orange sundress with yellow socks and orange shoes that was running towards her direction.

WHAM!

The little girl was knocked down onto her butt by the figure in front of her. As she rubbed her head, the olive-eyed girl bent down to her level as fast as she could, "Are you okay?"

The blue-haired girl nodded, "Yes, sorry lady."

"That's okay, just look where your going from now on." The teen stated while taking the younger girl's hand to help her up.

"Okay!"

"Misuki!" The two girls both turn to see a rather large man wearing a purple striped shirt and purple pants. He also wore brown leather shoes and a purple hat that was covering most of his indigo colored hair. He had a large indigo colored mustache and blue eyes, "You shouldn't go running off like that by yourself!" he scolded as he ran up to the two girls.

"Okay papa." Said, the newly named Misuki, feeling a bit disappointed in herself.

The man turned to Maka, "Sorry, she can get a little excited sometimes when we go out."

The petite girl shook her head, "Don't worry. I was like that when I was her age, it happens."

The indigo man then bent down to his daughter and put her on his shoulders, "Come on, Misuki. Let's go get some ice cream!"

"YEAH! ICE CREAM!"

The duo then began to walk to an ice cream stand nearby. Maka giggled at the little girl's expression before turning, however the ash blonde stopped and heard the conversation between father and daughter, "Hey, papa?"

"Mmm?"

"Why does the sun laugh?" The little girl asked from above.

The grown man frown in thought, "Well, that's because that's the kind of it person is." he answered.

Misuki tilted her head innocently, "Kind of person?"

The man nodded, "In this world, there are all kinds of people that decided what they are. So, the question now is: what kind of person do you want to be Misuki?"

The young girl crossed his arms, entering the serious thinking mode before giving a large smile, "I want to be a happy person like Mr. Sun!" she declared while pointing to the laughing ball of fire.

The mustache man gave a just as big smile as the girl on top of her and laughed, "That's good to hear Misuki." he stated as he walked off with his daughter.

Unknown to the two, Maka was giving a sad smile of her own, "Well, at least you know who are." she muttered to herself before going her own way.

No one, not even Soul, knows that Maka has a personal conflict within herself. You could say that she was having an identity crisis on who she is. As a Meister, she, of course, wanted to be just like her mother. The first one to make a Death Scythe in, like forever? Who the hell wouldn't want to be like her? But as a person? No clue, what so ever.

Sighing, the vest wearing teen pondered on her situation at hand. However, those thoughts were cut off by a huge shadow going over her. 'A shadow? But its only 3:00 P.M.?', The female Meister thought before twisting her head.

Boy, was it a sight.

"Oh. My. God." Was the only thing that the teen scythe user could say to describe the thoughts that race in her head. A giant, white ship was over him and had what looked like two giant horse structures on each side, a cannon is mounted onto each structure. And it was charging a menacing purple light from its bottom. Great. Panicking, the olive-eyed teen was about to make a break for it before a yellow light caught her eyes. The light went around her a couple times before going in front of her and floated in mid-air, reveling some kind of yellow action figure. Wait, what? Eyes narrowed, as the ash-blonde stared down the figure, forgetting the current threat, 'This can't be just a toy.' she thought, 'I see…a soul in it and its calling out to me.' Now, that itself was a mystery, but before she could solve it, the ship above fired its cannon at the city below it. Just then, the yellow light expanded, causing the teen in front of it to yelp and drop her bags. Before the light covered her completely, however, Maka saw the purple laser hit the ground, causing a huge explosion of purple light to envelop the surrounding area nearby. Then everything went black for Maka.

_**GGGGGGG**_

The blonde Keyblade wielder and the brunette Shaman walked though what was left of the section that was blasted in Death City. The two looked around the destruction caused by the Zangyack as they looked to find the third member of their crew…if he/she was still alive.

Yoh looked down and gave a low whistle before speaking his mind, "Say what you want about the empire, but you have to admit, those guys really know how to cause some demolition." he stated to his captain, who grunted in agreement.

"Defiantly. But that doesn't help us with our situation." he responded, crossing his arms while looking around the rubble.

The brown-eyed teen shrugged, sat on the ground, and cranked his head around while resting his legs. As his head turned left, a small yellow light flashed in his eye with his head stopping at the location, his eyes locked onto the spot. It was a long piece of rock on top of someone, "Roxas, I think I've found something." he informed gesturing his head to the rock.

The red wearing teen stared at it for awhile, his wondered from top to bottom, and then widened his eyes in shock. There was a hand clenched into a fist. A hand!

"There's someone under there!" he exclaimed before dashing towards the rock with his second mate after him once again. When they got there, it was indeed a hand under the rock, confirming there is a person under it. With quick action, both pirates put their hands under the rock and heaved it upwards, freeing the person under it. On the ground, revealed an ash-blonde girl with a yellow vest and was petite, who seemed to be around their age and seemed to be breathing slowly, much to their relief.

Bending down to her, the blue-eyed captain put his hand on her back and shaked her, "Hey! Wake up! You're still alive aren't you?" he asked out loud. That action caused Yoh to roll his eyes.

"Oi, she's unconscious, how do you expect her to answer you?"

"By waking up, duh." Roxas stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Before he could retort, the brunette looked down to see the petite girl awakening.

Slowly, but surely, Maka began to awaken from her current state and back into the living world but immediately felt sore. Her olive-green eyes revealed themselves to the world as she regained her vision.

"Hey, it's about time you woke up." Stated a voice in a very lazy tone. She looked up to see a brown-haired boy around her age with brown-eyes, orange head phones, some kind of black necklace, and a blue jacket, that had too many zippers for her taste with a black under shirt. He had an expression that reminded her of Soul for some reason.

Turning her eyes at her side, she saw another boy about her age. He had, spiky blonde hair that would make Death the Kid freak out, blue eyes, an X shaped necklace, and a red jacket with a cherry red undershirt. He was knelt down by her side with a worried expression for her.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked.

Slowly, the Meister nodded and responded, "I think so. It might be because of this thing." she claimed as she opened her palm to reveal the yellow action figure much to the other two's shock.

Maka noticed their reactions. "You seem surprised."

Yoh decided to answer, "Yeah, this guy over here…" his eyes pointing to Roxas, "…charmed these things so could choose their wielders." he explained

The olive-eyed blonde widened her eyes for a second at that piece of information, and focused her Soul Perceptionat the two in front of her.

First, was the blonde in the red jacket, and confirmed her fears, when she felt the soul could do magic it could. In her mind's eye, she sees…a very strange soul. It was red and was capable of doing magic, but it didn't give an evil, twisted presence like the average witch. No, by the feeling of its aura, it seemed to be both light and dark at the same time. However, unlike yin and yang, black and white and all that stuff, the soul seemed to have preferred to stay in the middle, stuck between both, capable of being both yet neither at the same time. It was nothing like she's ever encountered before! Plus, his soul seemed to be 10 times as big as and was still growing!

Moving on to the other teen, she saw Yoh's soul to be blue…with headphones. He also seemed to have the ability to house other souls within his own and was about three times size as hers. Weird. Just what kind of people was she dealing with?

"Yo, is something wrong?" The voice of the brown eyed shaman interrupted the blonde Meister.

She blushed in embarrassment, realizing that she was spacing out in front of them, "Yeah, it's just that your souls are…abnormal."

The blonde captain raised an eye-brow at that statement, "What, you mean you can see our souls?" he asked.

Maka nodded, "Yeah, both of yours seem to be really weird and strange. I wonder what Lord Death is going to think of you two?" she muttered that last part to herself as she sat up but was loud enough for the others to hear.

"Lord Death? Whose that?" Asked Yoh.

The teenage Meister could only gawk at the teen in front of her. She turned to the blonde one, who looked just as confused as him. Impossible! How could they not know the god of life and death?!

"Surely you know him?! He's the one that beat the Kishin!"

Silence.

"The one that created DWMA!"

More silence.

"You know, Death Weapon Meister Academy!

Roxas tilted his head, "Meister?"

_They__ won't_ joking, Maka realized with her jaw dropped.

"How can you not know our academy?!" She yelled out angrily, while getting up, "We're known across the world by everyone!"

Yoh rubbed his head sheepishly, "Well, that probably because we're not from _this _world. You know being space pirates and all." he stated before seeing Maka's jaw drop again.

Coming from another world was unthinkable, impossible! Yet she knew that the teen spoke the truth. Now she truly knew just people she was with.

"Of course there are other worlds." Roxas said much to her surprise as he stood back up, "How else could you explain that?" he said, pointing at the key in her hands. The ash-blonde looked down at the figure in her hand, that would explain why this seemed other worldly.

"You want answers don't you?" Continued the blue-eyed teen, "I can give them to you. Just came with me and you'll learn a thing or two." he claimed before turning around.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Back to the ship." Stated the other boy from behind as he followed his friend back to their home, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. Just remember, we'll be waiting." the brunette called back following his friend.

Blinking, Maka just registered what he just said. The ship? Space pirates!? They were pirates?! But they didn't act like pirates. If they did, they wouldn't have bothered with helping her. Still, her curiosity was peaked at this point.

Clenching her fist with the action figure in it, she closed her eyes. It was still calling out to her, _telling _her to go with those two on their journey far from here and it was very convincing at this point. And to go to other worlds _was _a once in a lifetime choice and experience few could hope to gain.

But what about the others? Were they okay?

Reopening her eyes, Maka turned towards the opposite direction of where the two mysterious boys were going and started to run.

'_I can't abandon my friends now. Not when they really need me.' _She thought as she sprinted deeper into the damaged city of Lord Death. She had no time to think about herself! Her friends and other innocent bystanders needed her help! She had no time to go and visit other worlds. At least not now...

_**GGGGGGG**_

Rubble.

Rubble.

_Rubble._

That was all Blair, the witch cat, was seeing at the moment.

Pain.

Pain.

_Pain. _

Was all she was feeling right now.

How did this happen?

Oh yeah!

She decided to follow Maka, the workaholic Meister, on her little personal shopping trip, just to mix it up a little and to maybe, _maybe_, mess with her a little bit. Just a little! And probably buy a little clothing for herself (Which she'll rarely put on), then finally go home and take a nice cat nap for the rest of the day. Nothing could've gone wrong with that plan, right.

Wrong! Everything went wrong!

While following, _not stalking, _her target, the cursed witch seemed to have noticed that her friend seemed a little distant. Like she was doing some self-reflecting or something. It was weird really considering the fact that Maka never seemed the type to be self-doubting. Parnoid from time to time? Yes. Unsure of herself? Never seen it happen.

Sadly and horrifyingly, Blair had no time to pondered about that when, out of no where, a _freaking _horse alien came out of no where and blasted part of Death City into oblivion. Seriously! Aliens?! Really?! What, did they decided to came to this world to just fuck-up Blair's day just for the hell of it? The nerve of them! How dare they ruin her free day in the city! Well actually, everyday was a free day but you get the point! Of course, since they were aliens and all, they shot some kind of purple laser from their horse space ship cannon thing, causing Blair to get knock out in the process.

After who-knows-how-long, the cursed witch woke up only to regret it. Thankfully, she survived that random attack from those outer space invaders but was in a lot of pain from the aftermath of that purple laser cannon and to make matters worse, chunks of rocks were above her, crushing her already injured body. She couldn't use any magic to get herself out of this mess because one, she was under too much pain to focus on it and two, she was in cat form, which is capable of doing such powerful magic. Overall, this situation was looking dim for the witch and could only pray to Shinigami-sama that she would make it out alive.

"Please, somebody, anybody, help me." Blair whimpered to herself before closing her eyes, close to being out cold again.

Where it was just luck or that Shinigami-sama really has heard Blair, she felt the crushing weight of the rocks above her being lifted up by someone or something. Piece by piece, the boulders above her were thrown away by her savior, easing away some of her additional pain. Finally, the purple cat could feel light bath on her crushed body as she heard the a gasp of shock and fear from the stranger.

"Blair!", Exclaimed the savior's very familiar, female voice. The purple cat slowly lifted her head and popped her left eye open with her right one closed tight in pain. Above in her sight was Maka with a few scratches on her face and worry clear in her olive eyes.

"Ma...Maka" Blair groaned out in pain, but was happy it was her who found and saved her. Not wasting anytime, the teen scythe user bent down, scooped the witch-turned-cat, and began to cradled her in her arms.

It was a horrible sight for her to see. Someone close in her life has been crushed under so many rocks and in so much pain almost made Maka breakdown in tears. To say she was horrified was an understatement. Her only comfort at the moment was that her unofficial pet/friend was breathing, though only barely.

"What do I do?" The ash-blonde whispered to herself at her predicament at hand. Blair was slowly, but surely dying, the nearest hospital was possibly destroyed and even if it was still standing it would be swarming with patients by now, meaning Blair wouldn't make it in time which was the exact thing Maka was trying to prevent. She didn't have the tools to heal Blair herself at the moment for more than one reason, so right there was no telling what could happen, "What to do, what to do..."

"_Remember, we'll be waiting."_

With that echo of a voice, Maka quickly dug deep into her pocket and pulled out that yellow action figure she kept, '_That's right, their waiting for me...'_ she remembered. Those two strange boys were waiting for her on their ship, right? And a ship had all kinds of medical tools too! Maybe they could help her save Blair from her up-coming death.

But what if they don't don't? What if they don't help her save Blair's life? Then her soul would go to Lord Death which didn't sound too appealing to considering that would mean her dying and Blair was a witch, granted she wasn't a true witch but close enough.

Hell, she didn't know where their ship was!

Her decision was made when a painful groan came from Blair, who looked like REALLY needed medical attention right now, "I don't much of a choice right now." The meister muttered to herself but with a tone of determination. After all, she wasn't doing it for herself.

The ash-blonde snapped her head up to began her search for the space pirate ship. Fortunately, right in her direction above, was a ship that looked anchored to the ground that had the same colored red as that blonde boy's jacker, "Well, that was convenient." Stated Maka as she began to ran towards Galleon, in a hurry to save her cat.

Maybe destiny _was_ at hand.

_**GGGGGGG**_

Now, Roxas was used to weird things at this point of his life.

He lived in the World That Never Was in a huge white castle filled with snake moving beings and such. He fought Heartless, the true embodiment of Darkness on a daily basis for about a year using what looked like a giant house key and traveled to completely different worlds as often as people traveled to jobs. After that, he fused with his other, Sora, in order to become complete, but immediately left after said Somebody's second journey cuz' lets face it; that was just down right creepy and not to mention boring. Next, for another year, he searched the entire sea of the cosmos to find keys that were disguised as action figures and now had to searched the entire universe _again _in order to find his yet-to-be crewmates.

Yeah...one can obviously see that he has completely given up on having a normal life.

Now to add injury to insult, the yet to be third member of the Gokaigers came running into the Galleon with what looked like a heavily injured purple cat with a witch hat and look like she was trying her hardest to hold back her tears which clearly meant that this cat meant a lot to her.

The purple cat was in a terrible state. It looked crushed, practically half-alive, and was knocked out. Now normally, healing this kind of damage would be impossible with modern technology (Even if it was allen) unless it involved tons of tubes and stuff. However, all of that was irrelevant to Roxas due to the that magic was made to take the easy way out, or at least in his opinion.

With a quick _Cura, _the purple cat, which Roxas learned was named Blair, healed almost completely, but still had a few bandages for her still healing wounds and was currently resting on a couch in the living room with Maka by her side carresting her fur with a look of deep relief on her face.

Right now, Roxas, who had his hands behind his back, looking at the two to see if he could do anything else for them, while Yoh was somewhere else doing...well what ever the hell he's doing right now.

With her hand still on Blair, Maka turned back to the young captain and gave him a short smile, "Thank you so much. If you didn't help me, I'm sure that Blair might've-"

Roxas held up his hand, know she didn't want to finish that sentence, "Don't worry, don't worry. You needed help and I gave it to you. Its just good to see that your friend is okay, um?"

The ash-blonde blinked for a second before finally realizing where he was getting at and face-plamed herself. What was wrong with her? She just barged into a stranger's home and demanded help with even telling her own name!

'_Damn it, my blonde genes must be catching up to_ _me_.' She cursed in her head right before responding, "Sorry, where are my matters? My name is Maka Albarn and you are?"

"Roxas. Just call me Roxas." He replied causally, "And the guy with the orange headphones that was with me is Yoh."

Roxas and Yoh, huh? What unique names! Then again, most of her friends had strange names themeselves and the two she recently just meet wasn't from this world after all, "Well, it is very nice to meet you Roxas and I am once again grateful for what you've done for me and my friend."

"And once again no problem. Now, not to rush you or anything, but have you decided on what your going to do?" He asked, knowing she knew what she was talking about.

Maka did know what he was talking about but still felt a bit hesitant to answer, "To be honest, I's still flabbier-gausted at what you told me. If I go with you guys then that mean leaving this whole world behind and to go beyond this sky and into space. But that'll mean..." Maka lowered her olive eyes, not sure what to say next. Don't get her wrong, she _really_ wanted to see the stars and all, but what about her friends? They could (Hopefully not) be under the same state as Blair was or even dead. She couldn't take that risk, especially when the city was in a state of emergency like this! But this was a once-in-a-life-time opportunity...

"Maka-chan, why are debating about this?" Question a weak voice from the side.

Already knowing whose voice it belonged to, Maka looked down to see Blair with her eyes half opened, probably due to the fact that she wanted to sleep some more, lazily staring back at her 'owner', "Blair! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Maka asked out of pure concern.

But much to her annoyance, the purple cat ignored that question with one of her own, "Are actually not going to do this? Are really going to throw away the chance to go different worlds?" Blair questioned making the teenage meister turned her face to the side. mostly due to the fact that she didn't know how to respond to this.

Finally finding the words to respond, Maka spoke up, "I know what you mean Blair...I really do. But, I can just leave everything behind...not now."

"And who said your going to leave everything behind, huh? This isn't saying good-bye to your life here, this is just saying hello to a brand new chapter in your life." The cursed witch claimed, making the teen beside her turn back with an eye-brow raised.

"A new chapter?"

Blair nodded furiously before continuing, "Of course it is! Now in this world, you hunt souls on a daily basis using a guy that can turn into a huge sycthe with a bluenette loudmouth with the kamatachi and a aristocrat with the upside down guns under the orders of Death himself all while going to a school full made for teaching _how _to hunt souls, and not to mention...well, you get the idea, right?" Maka nodded in understanding

Truth of the matter is that Maka had a messed up life. Nuff' said.

"Good, then you should know that this all happens in _this _world. Can you imagine what could go on in all the other ones?!" Blair questioned with a bit of excitement in her voice. The ash-blonde right by her shook her head, not wanting to imagine the madass of those other worlds due to the fact that it would blow her mind.

Yep, her imagination is that crazy.

Still, that did little to diminish her worries about her friends, "What the others? How do you know that their be okay?" She questioned, getting an disbelieving stare as a return. What? Was there something on her face?

"Maka-chan...have you even checked the time?"

Was this cat serious? How they could be talking about the time at the moment?

Deciding to humor her, Maka looked at the brown clock behind her to see it was 3:40...

Wait, what?!

"The party! It started almost an hour age!" Maka yelled out in disbelieve that she was that late. The anniversary party started at 2:50 due to the fact that Lord Death was weird with time like that. Did she really spend that much time shopping/self-reflecting? Wow, who knew looking at yourself took up that much time? "Everyone is at the party...which is at the other side of town." Well, that would explain way few were on the street in the afternoon...

"Exactly! No harm, no foul to anyone! So you have nothing to worry about."

"But what about-"

"I SAID NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!"

"A talking cat." Muttered Roxas under his breath while staring at Blair, "That's new."

Blair decided to wrap up this thing because she really wanted to go back to sleep, "Just think about it Maka, new places, new people, hell, even a new sun! There's nothing wrong with doing a little exploring, epically if your doing it with others. So lets go!" she raised her eyebrows, lifting her chin a little. "What could it hurt? Hm?" Maka groaned that kind of sound that one made to indicate that they knew the other was right.

Dammit, she_ was_ right!

"Blair...what you want me to do is totally reckless and irresponsible..."Maka began before pausing for a second then continued," _But,_ if I'm going to be a pirate then I guess I have to start learning how to so." She finish with a small smile on her face, which made Blair jump on her head in glee.

"So it that a yes?" Asked Roxas with a smirk threading to burst out of his mouth.

Maka nodded, "Yep. I guess that makes me a part of the crew now." She declared much to Blair's delight.

"Yay!" The cat on ash-blonde hair cheered before sticking out her paw in glee, "This'll be the start of a new beginning for us Maka-chan!"

"Hehe, I guess you rig- wait. What do you mean us?"

Blair rubbed a paw behind her head sheepishly, "Well, did you actually think I wasn't going with you on this trip? I come on, different worlds Maka!"

Said teen felt her eye twitch finally putting the pieces together, "Don't tell me...you said all that stuff just to come along with me?" She accused making her compainion chuckle nervously at this.

"_Maybe._ Don't Maka-chan, I'll be here with you every step of the way from here on in!" The cursed cat declared, regaining her poser, which made the other teen in the room chuckle at the thought of having such an companion..though that did little to dismiss the worries of Blair's favorite female meister at the new misadventures she was was to be taking place in now.

'_What in the name of Shinigami-sama have I gotten myself into?' _

* * *

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD there you have it! Maka Albarn is Gokai Yellow with her pet cat Blair for this story. Now, I know some of you might be wondering if the others are going to be worried about her and all but don't worry, that'll be addressed later in the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, peace! **_


	4. Green and Ready To Go

**I Do Not Own Anything**

Water of a shower ran with a certain meister in it. Her hair was flopped down from the water rushing on her head, which was filled with thoughts of her current situation.

It was official; Maka was now a space pirate and the Gokaiger's official money handler. Due to the fact that the others had no idea in hell how to handle the money when they _collect_.

Also, with Maka's supreme knowledge in many categories, she upgraded the Galleon's already impressive figure personally seeing there was always room for improvement and thus, made herself the ship's official mechanic. Though Roxas and Yoh were against it at first, with her being a girl and all, she quickly ended the debate when she introduced her crewmates to the **Maka Chop**.

After learning of what they were planning on doing, the ash blonde just had to go with them. It _was_ a once and a life time opportunity for her considering it was in a different world. There were more than one world, who knew!

Well, she had her suspicions, but still!

Besides, she was already going along for the ride, so why not?

Anyways, she was a bit hesitant at becoming a pirate at first, considering all the stuff she read and shown off of fiction, but Roxas and Yoh made seem like a fun thing. No rules, no restraints, and no limits, it looked like something Maka needed to try in order for her to get her head out of her ass. Maybe…this kind of adventure could help her know who she is in life and if she wasn't some cardboard-copy of her mother, who she looked up to the most.

Back to the point, after getting some new clothes since her old ones were practically destroyed, she got the History of Super Sentai book, knowing she would need to know how they work before she got into the basics of being a Gokaiger, and immediately took a shine to it. The first time she saw it, it was truly a mystery to her. It felt strange and powerful, sort of like a magnet, pulling her in. No, more like some kind of black hole, sucking in her very soul. The next thing she knew, her fingers opened the book within her hands and was officially hooked.

There was so much knowledge, so many stories, so much history in that ancient book that it also blew her mind. Key word _almost._ Since she was, probably the biggest book worm in the known universe, the knowledge so far easily slipped into her head.

It extremely helped her in knowing in how to use the Ranger Keys and to use which one in a certain situation. With about 199 heroes to choose from, it seemed like it was impossible for her _not_ to escape from any pickle she could get herself during this chapter of her life. Hopefully, the others at DWMA won't be piss at her for this decision…

Her thoughts were interrupted when a rumble made its way on to the ship followed by a huge crash that sent Maka onto her shower floor, face first. 'What was that? It felt like an earthquake!' she thought wildly as she rubbed her aching head before getting back on her two feet.

The yellow pirate opened her shower door, grabbed a while towel and began to rush out of her personal room to the source of the noise.

While turning to another wall, she saw the second command ahead of her, running towards the training room, "Yoh!"

The brunette turned to see the newest recruit, holding a towel around her body, and run faster to him while he slowed down. "So, you heard it to?" he asked once they were on par in speed with his companion nodding.

"Yeah and it looks like it come from the training room." Maka responded before realizing something, "Isn't that where Roxas is." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Yoh gave a grim look with Maka giving a worried expression, "Do you think is he's okay?"

"Of course he is. It's Roxas after all."

After that statement, the duo came up to their destination with a bright light covering the entrance. Both closed their eyes and re-opened them to see the training room has taken the appearance of an canyon with many mountains and rocks in the area. But in the sky, was pure dark clouds in the sky with thunder and lightning surging though them which were bad signs. In the center, was their captain who was in his regular clothes except his red jacket, "Roxas!" they both yelled as they ran up to him.

But much to their worry, his head was down with his body shaking. The two shipmates were about to ask what was wrong with him until they heard heavy breathing from above. Both pirates slowly raised their heads with their eyes widening in horror at their discovery.

Another figure, a large neck and head, lowered itself, directly in front of Roxas. It went higher and higher until it was staring straight down at Maka and Yoh with red eyes. Then on it's left and right, two more heads, the same shape and length, lowered to the same height. Three pairs of eyes, three heads all on the same black four-legged body. It's underside was spiked white hair that outlined it's enormous, muscled frame. On it's belly, was a zigzagging horizontal line, a pair of 'eyes' above the line gave it the appearance of a mouth. Thick, black fire took the form of it's two tails.

"It's alive." Muttered Roxas to himself with his teammates looking at him with wide eyes, "IT'S ALIVE!" the blonde exclaimed with his arms held up in the air proudly while grinning like a madman.

"Eh?!" Was all the pirates behind him could say.

"Witness it!" Stated Roxas, acknowledging their presence, "The Dog of War will cry havoc and slip, for none shall be awake in his presence as those who stand in its why will disappear against _Inugami/ God Dog_." he chanted ominously.

"R-Roxas." Stuttered Maka, "Who-What the hell is this?"

Spinning around on his heels, the spiky haired captain smirked, "This, my lady, is a personal summon of mine. This is Tristitia (Despair)." He waved to the head right of the middle. Identical in appearance to the other heads, it's unique trait was it's long black mane that dropped down it's head in spikes and nearly covered it's sad eyes. "Erebos (Darkness). He waved to the left-most head. It's unique trait was a white mark on it's forehead in the shape of a 3-pointed crown and it's ears were pointed up, almost like horns. "Ender (Death)" He pointed to the middle head. It looked straight ahead, it's only unique trait was it's long, pale green mane that flowed down it's back like a ghost. At the base of each neck was a white collar, spiked and marked with skulls and the sigil of the number XIII.

"Overall, its name is Inugami for the whole thing. You see, if I want one head to do something specific, I must call its name followed by a command, but if I wanted the entire body to do something, I'd have to say it's overall name then a command." He explained with a voice full of pride.

Yoh blinked at that little speech, "Yeah that's cool and all, but why do you need a summon of pure darkness?" he questioned, not taking his eyes off the three headed dog. The blonde simply shrugged.

"Why not? How can you sat I won't need it?" Roxas shot back, feeling a bit smug about his creation, "One of these days I might get outnumbered without you guys there to back me up, so it got me thinking: what if I could create some huge beast that bends to my will and could be called at anytime? So I decided played with my imagination a little, added a little Darkness here and there, and bam! I've got a pure dark summon." Yoh sweatdropped at the spotty explanation while Maka's eye twitched.

"So let me get this straight, "The olive eyed teen began "You decided to interrupt my shower, just to make a huge, three-headed dog for fighting other giant beasts?" she stated in a sweet tone with her bangs covering her eyes and her free hand trembling. But the two males in the room knew that look. It promised pain if he answered incorrectly. Roxas just nodded his head.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WAS DOING?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I CONDITIONED MY HAIR?!" Even though she didn't care much for things girls usually do and want, but she was still a female and all females took great pride for her hair, "I FINALLY HAD THE TIME TO DO IT AND HERE I AM, DRIPPING WET WITH JUST A TOWEL, WORRIED SICK THAT SOMETHING MIGHT'VE HAPPENED TO YOU JUST TO FIND OUT YOU'VE MADE A WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION OUT OF DARKNESS!" She screeched while pointing her left finger at Inugami, who cringed.

"Hey, stop that! He's shy." The follow blonde scolded his female counter part while trying to soothe his summon. That's when Yoh decided to chime in.

"Besides Maka, there's not much going on underneath that-"

"**MAKA CHOP!**"

He was interrupted by the hand chop on the head from his peer, rendering him unconscious leaving an evil smile on his attacker's face, causing Roxas and his summon to subconsciously take a step.

However, before she could cause any more harm to anyone, the training door opened causing the pirates who weren't knocked out to look at it with curiosity. There confused stares were replaced with stares of understanding as Navi through it with what looked like a green light it her talons.

"Everyone! Everyone!" she cried out excitedly, circling the crew before dropping the light between Maka and Roxas, "The fourth Gokaiger is found!"

"Thank god!" the spikey blonde exclaimed before grabbing Yoh's collar and dragging him out of the training room before he himself could get chopped for interrupting Maka's shower, "Let's get to work, shall we?" he shouted back to his fellow blonde before leaving the room completely, with Navi right behind him. Next, the Gokai key teleported out of the room to find its master, leaving Maka and Inugami alone in the room by themselves.

The olive eyed teen blinked a couple of times in order to register what just happened. Slowly, she turned to the Inugami who like he wanted to eat her. He kept eying her…

"What are you looking at?" Maka spat at the summon after a few seconds of silence, she didn't even blink as she said those words, but for just a second, Maka saw all three pairs eyes of the dog of darkness falter at the Meister.

Seemly satisfied with its expression, the ash-blonde turned on her heel, and walked out of the room with her chin held high.

_**GGGGGGG**_

Tokyo

"GINTA WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR COMIC THING!" Screeched a voice from the kitchen.

A small groan was the reaction of the voice, which looked like it came from a boy no older than fifteen. He had spikey blonde hair that a dirty color to it with a ponytail. He currently was wearing green pajama pants and a white shirt with his skin was light in color. His eyes opened to reveal blue eyes that were greener from a distance. This was Ginta Toramizu.

Yawning and stretching, the young hero slowly gets onto his two feet. Sighing at the sunlight hitting his face, Ginta began to walk into his bathroom to freshen up for the day. However, as he opened the door to the bathroom, he stopped when a flash of light caught his eye which seemed to come from his dresser.

Turning to his dresser, Ginta saw it was an item from his adventure from another world; a silver chain with a dog-tag. The blonde leaned on the door side with a small smile on his face. Ah, how that brought back memories…

About a year ago, he was simply Ginta Toramizu, a regular old eighth grade kid living in Tokyo. Then one day during class, he was taken to another world, called MAR Heaven where all of the different characters and creatures from the fairy tales back home were real, and people used magical tools called ARM that would transform from simple jewelry or accessories to powerful weapons or guardians. Ginta paused for a moment as he tried to remember all the different types of ARM that existed – it has been awhile since he thought MAR , he remembered all the different forms they could take. Suddenly his head was filled with Snow's voice.

"_There are many different types of ARM, Ginta. There are Common ARM that act as various tools and equipment for day to day life; there are weapon ARM that can summon all different types of weapons for its user; there are Elemental ARM that allow the user to manipulate different elements. Light ARM can heal people, and Dark ARM hold all sorts of power, at the cost of the user, of course. Oh, and I almost forgot about Guardian ARM. These ARM summon a guardian to protect its user, who can't move from the spot that he summoned it at. And there are Dimension ARM, like the Training Gate. That's where we are now!" _

Ginta was impressed that he remembered all of that. He had a insane time in MAR-Heaven where things in his life changed…for better of course.

As soon as he got to MAR he met a witch named Dorothy, and soon after that he found Babbo, who was a talking ball and chain ARM. Then he met Jack, who used to be a farmer before he joined up with Ginta and Babbo. After that they ran into Alviss, who was only a little older that he was, except that Alviss had much more experience fighting than he did. After that they met Princess Snow, and her loyal dog Edward. Edward was unique among the group, in that besides being a talking dog, he also shared his body with Alan, an extremely powerful member of the Cross Guard. witches, princess, talking dogs… Ginta still couldn't get over how that adventure was just like one big fairy tale.

Ginta smiled as he remembered how he felt when his dreams finally came true, and the Gate Keeper Clown, a very rare dimension ARM, offered him the chance to go to MAR. At first he was full to bursting with excitement at the new world, but he had to admit that he did miss his mom, and his friend, Koyuki.

The spikey teen smile lessened somewhat as he remembered the reason why he was called upon to that world.

Ginta sighed as he remembered about the Chess Pieces. At first he thought that MAR was such a peaceful world, but he quickly learned that this was not the case. Six years before he got to MAR, the evil Chess Pieces launched an all out war against the peaceful people of MAR. Oddly enough, his dad, Danna, had been summoned to MAR then, and he was able to defeat the Chess Pieces' leader, Phantom. Unfortunately, Phantom was brought back to life, and it looked like Ginta had to defeat him or all of the people of MAR would suffer.

After defeating him, Ginta discovered that the Chess Pieces were trying to ultimately conquer both MÄR-Heaven and Earth and is using the connection between Snow and Koyuki, who were mirror images of each other from different world, to create a tunnel between the worlds.

To get an even bigger mind numbing experience, it would seemed that Ginta discovered that his father's soul was within Babbo all along while the Kaldea's Orb was in Danna's body.** Version 4: Alice** to remove Caldia's Orb's consciousness from his father's body, Kaldea's Orb went back into Babbo and tried to take it over. Ginta downloads himself into Babbo too. Here he sees Caldia's Orb's true form and it tries to convince him of the evil of humanity.

Ginta couldn't help but snort at that part. As if he was to _believe_ the crap that orb was saying at that point. After kicking him out of Babbo, Kaldea's Orb took on its true form and invaded Earth. With Kaldea's Orb on Earth, Ginta takes Babbo's Gargoyle to Earth for the final battle. Using the power of all people in MÄR Heaven, Ginta sends a devastating blow to Kaldea's Orb that destroys the orb forever.

Sadly, that meant he had to say good-bye to all the friends he made at the world mirrored to his very own. And then there was Dorothy…

Ginta blushed at the thought of the pink haired girl. Of course he could never forget about her, especially after they had _that _moment.

Any who, here he was in the present. No one except his parents and Koyuki knew what he did, getting no credit at all.

Now he knew how Batman felt.

Shaking his head out of that thought, Ginta took the necklace off of his counter and put it on his neck. That was the past and this is the present.

On to more pressing matters…

_**GGGGGGG**_

"Well, look who's up," a familiar annoying voice chirped as Ginta enter the room. Like her son, she had dirty blond hair but in a darker shade with had light brown eyes to go with it. She had a dark blue shirt with what looked like small, sliver tri-kunai necklace around her neck. This was Minerva Toramizu.

"It was fine." Mumbled Ginta as he sat down on the floor by the table, who know wore dark-blue pants a white button-up t-shirt, with his white sneakers at the side. He lowered his head to see what looked like strips of green chicken on scrambled eggs with steam coming of it, revealing it is still hot. Sighing, Ginta picked up a fork…he swore her cooking was going to be the death of him.

Minerva rested a cheek on a hand before raising an eye-brow, "Oh? A little grumpy huh? Well, don't. After your done with your little nerd thing, we're all going on a family picnic. You, me, and your father. You know, after he's done with _that_ job." She stated, chuckling a bit at his predicament while his son shook his head.

Crazy as celebrities and their fans.

"Well that sucks. But it's not a _nerd thing_, it's called Comic Con and everyone's going." He corrected while stabbing a fork in his food.

"You mean everyone nerd who lives with their mother is going there."

"HEY I'M NOT A NERD!"

The mother of one rolled her eyes, "But you live with your mother don't you." She retorted which made Ginta open his mouth, then close it, unable to get a comeback.

Grinning in victory, Minerva continued to speak, "In my opinion, I really don't see what the big deal about any of this is. I mean, people dressing like men in tights just so they could just act like them? I mean come on man! Come on! And comics aren't even good these days."

Okay. That was the last straw.

"Oi! Don't you dare insult comics like that!" Shouted Ginta, while waving his arms like a mad man. Unfortunately, that made a tick form on his mother's forehead. In less than a second, she was right in his face.

"DON'T _YOU_ DARE USE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG MAN! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!"

Not one to back down, Ginta also stood up to the point where their foreheads were touching, "WELL, MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T DO BAD HABITS IN FRONT OF ME, I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!" he shouted with just as much heat, "BY THE WAY, COMICS ARE _WAAAYYYYY _BETTER THEN THAT MARCHEN CRAP YOU WRITE!"

Minerva gasped in shock from the words her son spoke at her, before responding fiercely, "_NANI?!_ YOU SAY THAT TO THE WOMAN WHO CARRIED YOU IN HER WOMB FOR MONTHS?! THE SAME WOMAN WHO GAVE BIRTH TO YOU?!"

"THE SAME WOMAN WHO SMOKED AND DRINKED WHILE I WAS STILL DEVELOPING IN HER OWN WOMB!"

"OKAY THAT'S IT!"

And with that, Minerva grabbed her son's collar, went and opened the front door, turned him, and literally kicked him out of the house, "DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU LEARN SOME RESPECT!" she roared before throwing his sneakers and Comic Con pass at his turned head.

Rubbing his head, the spikey teen turned back to his mother, "FINE THEN, HAVE IT YOUR WAY! I'LL BE BACK RIGHT AFTER COMIC CON!" He screamed out to his parent.

"YOU BETTER BE! AND DON'T FORGET TO WATCH OUT FOR STRANGERS!"

"OKAY MOM! I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU CRAZY BOY! NOW GO ON AND HAVE A GREAT TIME!" She shouted back, before slamming the door closed.

"Crazy old woman." Muttered Ginta before beginning his walk to the new adventure he will be unknowingly thrusted to.

_**GGGGGGG**_

Comic Con, Tokyo

"This. Is. Heaven." Concluded Ginta out loud, as he stepped into the building of nerds.

All around Ginta was teens about his age to adults in their forties. Writers of famous comic books were being held at bay by superhero geeks, who asked them questions about certain characters and such. Special effects were being shown to crowds of fans, in order to get them excited for future developments in the industries. Many of the visitors were wearing costumes of their favorite characters, which the older ones made themselves. 'They probably still live with parents…' thought Ginta absently while turning away from them. His blue eyes stopped, to see someone out of place even in a place like Comic Con, in the corner.

He looked about in his fifties and dirty, making him look like the average bum on the street, with what looked like black, football paint on his face. On his head, was tin foil, shaped to be a cone. He had on a brown, worn downed jacket, with an orange t-shirt within it. He wore khaki pants that seemed to be torn at the knees. In his hands, was a cardboard that had the words written, 'END OF THE WORLD'.

Tilting his slightly, Ginta walked cautiously to the strange man. As he was to close in on him, the man's head snapped up, his black eyes staring wildly into Ginta's own, causing said teen to jump back from surprise, "I see your heeding my warning, young one." He said in a teacher-like tone.

Not sure what else to do, the young blonde nodded his head, "The end of the world, huh?"

"Yes, it will come soon, as the apocalypse will be brought forth soon."

Ginta raised an eyebrow skeptically, "And just how would do you know that?"

"Simple, the Mayans have claimed it to be so, thousands of years before you or me ever breathed."

"…But isn't that what people said about 2000?"

"Not the point!" The bum snapped, "The point is, this that the end is near! And the people must be warned about this prophecy!" he exclaimed, causing several heads to turn to him.

Using this moment, the bum raised his cardboard up, high in the air, "PEOPLE OF THE CURRENT WORLD! YOU ALL MUST PREPARE YOURSELVES, FOR THE END IS NEAR!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, while waving his sign.

However, before he could say anything else, a police guard grabbed him by the wrist, "Sir, you have no pass to be in this establishment, I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to come with me." He stated, before preceding to drag the madman out of Comic Con by his hood.

"NO! THE PEOPLE MUST BE WARNED ABOUT THE LOMING DANGER! YOLO! YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His last words echoed through the entire building as the door closed. The crowd he gathered pretended that didn't just happened and went back to their nerd business, while Ginta stood there and shook his head. How was the world going to end if he saved it a year ago?

Shrugging, the spikey blonde turned around, only to see a sign in neon lights that said:

**SUPER WOMAN COSTUM CONTEST HERE!**

Rubbing his hands greedily and gaining a perverted smile, the hero of MAR Heaven smirked at the sign, "Don't mind if I do." Ginta stated to himself, while taking a step forward. However, before he could see what he desired, a huge humming noise interrupted his fantasies.

He knew it wasn't in his head, since everyone else was looking around just as clueless as he was. Whatever this was it didn't sound good from here.

Ginta turned his head in all the directions he knew.

Left, right, down, up.

When looking up, the blue-eyed teen saw the nose of what looked like a horse. A horse? When since horses could fly?

However, those thoughts were banished, when the horse come into full view. Soon, a giant, white ship loomed its shadow was over him with what looked like two giant horse structures on each side, a cannon is mounted onto each structure.

And it was charging a menacing purple light from its bottom.

"So the old man wasn't completely off…" Muttered Ginta to himself as the public began to scream and panic at the sight of the alien ship.

"ARMAGEDDON IS UPON US! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! LET US RUN! RUN LIKE THE BITCHES WE ARE!" Screamed a fat, sweaty version of Superman as he attempted to run, but tripped on his own cape. Luckily, the other visitors were able to run at full speed without hesitating, while screaming in terror at the same time.

Ginta was about to run himself, until something got in his why. A green light shined, almost too bright, in Ginta's eyes. In the light, what looked like an green action figure, floated calmly in front of Ginta, with the latter raising his eye-brows at it.

"Well, this is new." He stated with dull surprise in his voice. Due to what he's seen in MAR Heaven, the spikey teen was used to this kind of weirdness in his life. But this was defiantly new.

But, before he could continue on those thoughts, the laser from above shot down in a one blast, causing Ginta to silently curse. However, his unlikely savoir came from the green action figure as it engulfed Ginta into its own light, rendering him unconscious as the purple laser hit its target.

_**GGGGGGG**_

Because of wanting to walk his 'dog' the trio of pirates were each on a head of Inugami. Yoh was on Erebos with his usual pirate attire. Roxas was on Tristitia with his red coat and all, holding on the chains that restrained his summon. Finally, Maka was on Ender with her official pirate attire. She donned a yellow jacket that had four sets of three leafed clovers that was made with brown wool from her chest the hip, the left side holding the buttons with her sleeves also holding the clovers and the jacket having a brown outing. Underneath the jacket, was a white shirt with brown strips. She wore short pants that hand a skull on the right side with them reaching only just below her crotch. To cover her exposed legs, Maka had black leggings on each leg, both having tiny, yellow stars on them. Finally, Maka donned yellow boots with that reach in-between her knees and ankles. And just for an add-on, there was a white earring that looked like Shinigami-sama's skull on her left ear.

Despite the weirdness of being on a three-headed dog, Maka took advantage the height they were in and was leaning forward to see any sign of the fourth Gokaiger along with Yoh. While Roxas was using the chains on his summon to guide it towards the right direction.

"Hmmm, are you guys sure the fourth one is around here?" Asked Maka doubtfully as she continued to look around. She turned to the sun, seeing if it would guide her in some way like it would normally do. Sadly, the sun wasn't smiling. Or drooling. In fact, it actually _hurt_ to look at the thing. Seriously, it was like looking straight at a flashlight, but worse. Now, the third Gokaiger really knew she was in a completely, different world.

The greater nobody huffed her statement and responded, "Yes, I'm sure their around here somewhere. We just need to wait for Inugami to pick up the scent." He explained easily, while gesturing to their ride, whose heads were down with their noses sniffing the ground. Before they left the ship, Roxas had his summon smell his own Gokai Key in order for it to pick up the familiar scent of another key, in case they needed to be found, like this case. So far, they had no such luck.

The second mate raised an eye-brow at this claim and decided to chime in, "But are you sure it can smell the energy of a Gokai key? Because technically, pure energy isn't a real thing. If it was like a well-known element like fire or wind, I think it would make since. But if its just energy…"

Once again, the brunette couldn't finish that sentence when the dark beast below barked out loudly, as if it was telling them it found something.

"What's that boy, you found something?" Questioned Roxas and received a nod, "Well then, lead the way!" he commanded.

Immediately, Inugami turned west and ran towards the source of the scent as face as it could, "Whoa, nelly!" exclaimed Yoh as he and his crewmates hung onto the dark dog as it began to leap towards their destination.

Soon enough, the crew from another world entered a city…or at least what used to be apart of a city. This part was run downed and destroyed by some unknown force and by the looks of it, it was recently, though that did not stop Inugami's sprinting. It leaped through the smoke before digging its claws onto the ground, skidding into a stop.

The trio of pirates looked up to see another destroyed building, one that seemed to be completely eradicated. However, if one could looked closely at the side, they could see a couple of rocks that seemed to have been able to survive the attack. That was the part Inugami walked over to.

As it reached its destination, Ender forwarded to the rubble, using his snort to push the pieces of rocks away, Ender dugged for a while in the rubble, until his nose hit what looked like spiky, blonde hair. Instantly, the third of a summon blew the rest of rocks away, revealing the unconscious form of Ginta. Obviously, he had tears and cuts across his body with the green Gokai key clutched in his right hand. Surprisingly, his Comic Con pass was still intact from the laser that hit.

A frown formed on Yoh's face at the sight of the pass around Ginta's neck, "Great, we have a comic book nerd in our hands now. As if I hadn't seen enough of those in my life." He stated sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Roxas was leaning forward with eyes narrowed at the pass, "Comic Con? What's a Comic Con?"

"Oh, it's an event where middle age men that still live with their mom dress up as superheroes from the thirties." Yoh explained with distain.

"…But I thought that was only Halloween?"

"Oi! There'll be time for insulting nerds later. Right our newest recruit is in a coma!" Maka snapped at the two, while Ender had Ginta in its teeth, careful not to pierce his skin.

Roxas nodded, "Right. Now let's go before-"

Blue and red sirens flashed as dozens of police cars stopped right in front of Inugami, making Roxas unable to finish his sentence.

Shit.

"This looks bad, doesn't?" Maka whispered to Roxas, who nodded. Since about a sizeable about of the city was destroyed due to the Zangyack shooting the laser and left with no evidence with them being there, people wouldn't believe aliens have invaded the area.

Now here were Roxas and the others at the same spot.

On a weapon of mass destruction.

With an injured, unconscious teenager in its teeth.

Of course this didn't look good.

"DROP THE BOY AND FREEZE" Demanded a voice over a megaphone with a ton of fear at the sight of Inugami. Roxas simply rolled his eyes at the command. Just when has that ever worked?

Before either of his crewmates could come up with excuse to get them out of this mess, the blue-eyed teen responded, "_FUCK_ THE PO-_LICE_!" he shouted before pulling up the chains on his summon, which was the unspoken command of getting them the hell out of there. Understanding the situation, Inugami turned around, bent down, and took one great leap away from the police, despite their protests.

After a few great leaps, the pirate crew landed in front of the parked form of the GokaiGalleon. They all jumped off the dark beast before Maka when went under the mouth of Ender before it dropped Ginta into her arms.

"Nice job boy. You did great for a retrieval mission." He praised to his summon as he scratched Tristitia underneath its ears while the whole thing sat politely in front of its caller. Inugami cooed under his touch as it seemed to be in bliss at this affection.

However, loud cough interrupted the moment between owner and –er dog. The red coated captain turned away, much to his summon's dismay, to the source of the noise; Yoh.

"What?"

The second mate raised an eyebrow in disbelief, " 'Fuck the police'? Really? I mean, come on, man! Come on!"

"What?" Roxas whined, shrugging.

"That's the reason there's police sirens all over the city!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Maka, causing the other two pirates to turn to her, "There's an unconscious peer in my hands and I'd appreciate it if help me haul him onto our ship."

"Right! Now let's get him healed and crap before we give him our warm welcome." Stated Roxas as he turned to help Maka, while Yoh scratched his head.

"We have a warm welcome?"

_**GGGGGGG**_

GokaiGalleon

A newly clothed form of Ginta stirred as he slowly woke. Opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of the roof of some kind of medical area. Groaning he slowly got up. "Well, look who's up," a unfamiliar annoying voice chirped. The young hero turned to see the yellow form of Maka on the side of the bed he was laying in with the Sentai book. "Hey sleeping beauty, have a nice nap?" she asked without looking up from the book in her hands as Ginta looked around to see Roxas, Yoh, and Maka around him.

"What happened? Who are you people?" Ginta asked while rubbing his eyes, a headache forming.

The ash blonde's eyes left their place from the book to Ginta while giving a small, but reassuring smile, "Well to answer your second question, I'm Maka," Her olive eyes then landed onto the red-coated nobody who waved while sitting on a chair, "that's Roxas," her eyes finally landed onto the blue wearing shaman, who seemed to have gotten bored of waiting for Ginta to awaken and has fallen asleep with his headphones actually on his ears and on the floor with his back against the wall ", and that's Yoh. You are?"

"Ginta." He blurted out of politeness.

Maka nodded, still with that smile on her face, "Nice to meet you Ginta. As for your second question. We've found you in a pile of rubble, very injured. So we took you here to heal you."

The soon to be pirate looked at his hand to see a bandage around it, just over his green sleeve. 'Wait, green sleeve?' he questioned in his head as he looked at his forearm, for it was covered with some kind of green fabric. He doesn't remember wearing green this morning, so how did it get one him. He looked down on himself and widened his eyes to see his whole wardrobe has changed.

He had on a dark green jacket with what looked like tendrils of crimson, designs of fiery energy whipping in gold. Underneath that was a light green, collared shirt with the necklace he wear to Comic Con? His pants were gray with light green strips and hanging from the side of it was the necklace he wore this morning. Finally, he had on regular, white sneakers that were actually perfect for his size. A thought hit him before he could admire his new clothing anymore.

The young teen decided to shake that question off for later and decided to ask the question that was on his throbbing mind, "Um, do you guys know what happened?" He asked shyly, since, he was, dealing with strangers after all.

The other spikey blonde decided answer that question, "Long story short, we found you under a pile of rubble after that Zangyack ship came and blasted the building you were in. You were hurt real bad, so we decided to bring you to our ship and heal you. "He explained shortly causing Ginta to groan in what sounded like annoyance.

Dammit! He just wanted to go to Comic-Con! He didn't want to deal with these Zangyack guys, which sounded _so_ alien. Yep, he's dealing with aliens now.

Why does life hate him so?

Still, these guys saved his ass from the hands of death today so it was obvious he owed them one, "Well, thanks for the help. Saving my life and all. I guess I owe you one." Ginta said. At that moment, he felt a shiver down his spine for some reason, but couldn't quite put his finger on it…

Roxas put a hand on his cheek while grinning like the Cheshire cat on the inside, " 'Owe you one' you say?" he repeated. He received a nod as an answer. "Well, I'm glad to hear that! It just so happens you have something I need to complete this quest I'm on." He said, much to the younger boy's confusion. What could he possibly have that-

Green blue eyes widened as wide as saucers at realization. He dug into his left pocket and took out the green action figure that must have saved him from being eradicated from that purple above, "You mean this thing?" He asked, not even wondering how it got in there. Roxas nodded as Ginta witness him taking out his own action figure with Maka doing the same thing, "So why do you need this though? What's so special about it?" Ginta pressed on.

From experience, he knew that the object in his hand was very special from the adventure he had the previous year. If they were planning something bad then there was no way he was going to help them. Hell, he might try and stop them…even though he can't use the magic he has.

Roxas had to use a lot of will-power in order to resist the urge to roll his eyes and decided to answer the question with a question of his own, "Ginta, look at us. Tell me what's the first thing that pops in your head."

The young hero did as he was told. He leaned in, squinted his eyes and looked closely at Roxas and Maka, not bothering with Yoh because he forgot he was there. He could guess, by the way they dressed and the adittude that radiated from them, then he would have to say that they were…

"Pirates!" Ginta exclaimed. If they were pirates, then that meant he was on a pirate ship! Just like from those stories he read when he was a kid! Wow, why does every fairytail he read in his childhood comes to life?

"Actually, we're space pirates, but close enough." Corrected Roxas, "Now, what do pirates look for, huh?" He asked again, in a tone that almost sounded like he was talking to a toddler.

"…Treasure."

" Ding, ding! We have a winner!" Shouted the greater Nobody while clapping his hands with exaggerated happiness. However, that didn't last long when he got elbowed to the gut by Maka, who had a disapproving look. Knowing she was right, the captain of the ship cleared his throat, "Okay, time to get to the point. I'm making a crew based on where the Ranger Keys, the thing that's in your hand, goes. With that crew, I'm going after the Greatest Treasure In the Universe. Now, I don't know why, but that key in your hand chose you of all people so you can help me on this huge and, mostly likely, crazy-ass adventure. You get what I'm saying?"

The blonde hero nodded. So this key chose him of all people to go on this adventure, huh? It seemed like destiny always was choosing him for this kind of stuff. First, it was to go to MAR Heaven to defeat Phantom and now it was to travel the galaxy to find the most amazing treasure in the universe. What was he, some kind of a galactic yo-yo?

Though, that did sound pretty awesome. Going in outer space on an adventure looked promising. They weren't doing anything bad, they were just gonna do some searching really. Plus, he always wanted to know what was it like being a pirate. Then again, Ginta was starting to get back into his normal life before MAR.

"I don' know…" He began to say but was cut off by Roxas.

"But aren't you the one who said 'I owe you one'? You aren't going to back out from that." Roxas leaned in dramatically for effect, "Are you?" He questioned, already knowing the answer.

Ginta begin to curse inwardly for his pervious words. Dammit, he was right! His morals wouldn't allow himself to back out from returning a favor, epically when they saved his life. Alviss was right, he really didn't think before he spoke. He _really _needed to work on that.

'_So much for much for a normal life' _He thought sourly before sighing outwardly, "Alright, you win." The youngest blonde declared, making Roxas grin in victory. Well it could be worse, , "But I at least call my mom please? You know, to let her know I'm still alive.

Roxas nearly snickered at the thought of Ginta being a mama's boy, but none the less listened. He dug in his other pocket and threw Ginta his very own Mobirate. Not even looking over the design, the teenage blonde called dialed his mother's number, not knowing what she would say about this.

There was ringing for a little while, and then someone picked up, _"Hello?"_ Answered a sad and worried version of the voice Ginta knew so very well.

"Mom! Its me, Ginta."

"_Ginta?!" _She cried out in relief that he was still alive, "_Thank goodness you okay! The news said some blast destroyed part of the city where I where Comic-Con was! I about drive myself over there to see if you were there, you almost gave me a heart attack you know!_"

Ginta chuckled nervously at this, "Well then, you'll be glad to know, I'm okay."

"_Well that's good hear. But where are you exactly? And are you gonna be home soon?" _Minerva with great concern in her voice. Ginta unconsciously sighed. Here comes the hard part.

"Well that's just it mom. I'm not gonna be coming home just yet. I kinda got myself caught up in a weird situation. In fact, I don't think I'll be home in a while."

"…_Your leaving again, aren't you?" _

"Yes."

The mother on the phone sighed as if she was used to this kind of thing, which she was. She a a bit worried and scared for Ginta, since she was his mother. However, this had already happened twice to her when both her son and husband disappeared without a trace, yet came back without any harm done to them. So really, it wouldn't be nesscary for Minerva to futher question Ginta, because she knew, no matter where he went, her son would be all right. After all, a parent has to have fate in their child, right?

After a minute or so, she spoke up once more, _"Fine, fine. I understand brat. Just make sure you come home in one piece, okay?" _

"Ah you don't have to worry about that mom. This is me we're talking about here!" Ginta responded, trying to ease her worry. The giggle on the phone indicated that it worked.

"_I guess your right. Alright then, promise though that you'll be careful, okay?"_

"Ipromise mom."

"_That's my boy." _She chuckled as if there was nothing to worry about anymore and closed the phone. Ginta closed his own, while sighing, that went a lot better than he thought.

He turned his head back to his newly gained teammates, "Well, I guess that's it then." He said, meaning that he was set to go.

"Well, that's good to hear." Maka stated, still without looking from her book. Ginta wondered what could be so interesting about before asking a question that's been plaguing his mind.

"Hey, just how did you guys put this on me?" The newest pirate

"How else?" Roxas asked rhetorically, sounding amused, causing Ginta's eyes to widen to the size off dinner plates.

"YOU SAW ME NAKED?!" Ginta accused while pointing his finger at the captain of the ship.

The blonde scoffed, "Of course not! Navi was the one who put those on you, considering the fact no one wanted to take off your clothes…"

"Who's Navi?"

"That's me! Exclaimed the golden bird as she charged through the door, though wore a terrified look on her face that said she was being chased by her worse nightmare. In her point of view, that would be true since the one that was chasing her was Blair chasing her. Since she was well, a cat and Navi was a bird, so a chase between them was bound to happen.

Unfortunately, the robot bird barged in too hard and flew head first into Ginta, knocking him out cold once more, while Navi herself went through the wall and got stuck.

"Oh dear, his unconscious again." Said Maka with clear worry in her voice, finally looking up from her book.

Her captain simply shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, "Must have been Blair…again." He stated, already used to their antics, while Maka sighed, knowing it was true.

Just what was she going to do with that cat?

* * *

**There he is! Ginta is GokaiGreen! I put him there because…well MAR was a happy part of my childhood and it was awesome!**

**Also, for Inugami, Roxas' summon, I got it from a story call Organization XIII: We Fit Because We Misfit. The author let me borrow him…or it. I give Roxas a huge summon because…well shit happens, right? Besides, Sora had summons using the power of Light, so what can't Roxas have one under the command of Darkness? Also, most heroes have huge summons. Like Yoh with his Earth Spirit OverSoul or Ginta with Gargoyle, so its only fitting that Roxas has Inugami. **

**Next time: The end if the prologue arc! Hopefully you guess who is the last Gokaiger and will really like the surprise I got for you. **

**Please Review this! **

**No seriously, REVIEW DAMNIT! I really need to know if I'm doing anything wrong and if I could improve it.**


End file.
